The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two
by Reading10
Summary: Follow the residents of Wawanakwa City as they deal with their dramatic deeds. In the light of the Duncan Abraham case, the residents must struggle with the aftermath knowing their not out of it yet, especially with a new threat lurking around the City.
1. Wawanakwa City Attempts to Recover

The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two

Episode 1: Wawanakwa City Struggles to Recover

The sky was black over Wawanakwa City.

It was a Sunday morning; the day after the worst day yet in Wawanakwa City's history. Not a soul was out on the streets, and the normally busy Wawanakwa Diner had closed for the day in honor for the victims of the terrible crimes.

And close they did.

The Local Paint Shop was also closed; but not for the same reason. The FBI were now investigating the crime scene, surveying for anything they may have missed, since they now knew who the murderer of Gwen Abraham was.

Blaineley O'Halloran.

However, they could not charge the murderer because she was at the moment: lying in the hospital morgue; dead.

They were out of luck there.

Meanwhile, the other suspect was locked up at the police station, refusing to speak to anyone.

Zoey Smith.

While all of this was very unclear, one thing shined out perfectly clear:

The Duncan Abraham case was now finished.

* * *

"You want some coffee?"

Bridgette Summers looked up to see Cody Anderson looking down at her, holding a cup of coffee in an outstretched arm.

"Yeah; thanks," Bridgette replied, taking the cup of coffee.

Cody sat down next to her, and the two scanned their eyes around the entire hospital as they watched nurses and doctors run around like complete idiots. It seemed as though nobody was actually caring about what was really at stake.

Duncan Abraham.

"Cody," Bridgette said, looking over to the tech geek, "I'm getting really worried,"

Cody gave her a comforting smile and put his hand on Bridgette's, "Trust me; he'll be fine. They won't let Blaineley get away with murder,"

"But…"

Bridgette stopped herself. She wanted to say _But Blaineley wouldn't suffer if Duncan died_._ She was dead as well_.

Finally, a nurse's voice brought both of them to attention.

"Ms. Summers?" the nurse said. The two of them whipped around, and Bridgette knew what she was about to say, "I have news. But it's not good,"

Bridgette gasped, "O my God; don't tell me,"

The nurse nodded.

Slowly, Bridgette sank to the floor, crying terribly.

* * *

_Duncan was standing on a cloud._

_He looked around; he was wearing a white suit, and his hair had been turned back to black. The green dye was gone. _

_"Where am I?" he wondered._

_"You're here," a familiar voice said._

_Duncan turned around to find Gwen happily smiling at him, "Gwen! You're alive!" he rushed towards his wife, and wrapped his arms around her. However, he stopped when he realized that his hands went right through her._

_"Why can't I touch you?" Duncan asked, getting frustrated._

_A smile crept across Gwen's face._

_"You and I are not of the same worlds," Gwen said, smiling, "I am no longer living. Yes, I have moved on,"_

_Duncan raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"_

_"You have unfinished business," Gwen continued, "And if you choose to finish it, you can return to your life. Or if you wish to leave it unfinished, you can come with me,"_

_"You mean?" Duncan looked around, "Am I in purgatory?"_

_Gwen shook her head, "A form. But that's not the case. What is your choice, my Love?"_

_Duncan gulped, "I love you, Gwen,"_

_"I know, Duncan,"_

_"But—I have to help Bridgette. She needs me," Duncan concluded, "I'm sorry,"_

_Gwen shook her head._

_"Do not be sorry. We will meet again one day," Gwen said, smiling._

_And then the vision faded._

* * *

"This is not good," Hatchet said, as he and Jo were driving in the police cruiser.

"Did we not tell her to go after McLean?" Jo asked, looking out the window.

The cruiser shot down the main road in town to McLean Enterprises with the two inside. They had just come to realization that Katie has decided to go after McLean, as it was very clear that she had a vendetta against the millionaire.

Hatchet sighed.

"Let's just hope she hasn't done anything too stupid," Hatchet said, looking around.

"We can only hope," Jo agreed.

* * *

Katie blinked open up her eyes, and looked around. She was in a dimly lit room; the room was lit primarily by the fireplace.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around.

"Oh thank God," said another female voice, "She's alive. I thought that final blow really knocked her out,"

"I know, eh," said the male voice.

Katie looked around and was surprised to see Courtney and another boy sitting next to her, also tied up. That's when she realized that she was also tied up as well.

"Courtney?" Katie asked, looking confused. Her eyes widened even more when she realized that Courtney's belly was swollen, announcing a baby within days, "Are you pregnant?"

Courtney sadly nodded, "That idiot Chris knocked me up,"

"And he trapped us here, eh," said the prairie boy in the room.

"I'm Ezekiel," he then said to Katie, "I'm Chris's son,"

Suddenly Katie realized who she was, "Wait! You're the guy that wanted to see Chris a couple of weeks ago in the office!" she exclaimed.

Then it hit her.

"Wait a minute; your Chris's _son_?" Katie asked.

Ezekiel nodded, "I guess Chris tricked you too, eh?"

The sweet girl nodded, "Yeah. I have no idea what Chris thinks he's going to get out of all of this. Having three prisoners? Hatchet will find out about this, and save us,"

A loud chuckle swept through the room, as Chris McLean walked out of the shadows.

"Or so you think," he said, smiling.

* * *

Bridgette rushed into the hospital room, where Duncan was still unconscious, and apparently, dead.

"Oh, Duncan," she said, grabbing his hand, crying.

Cody and the nurse stood in the doorway, watching the entire thing.

"Don't leave me," Bridgette said, closing her eyes to fight the tears, "Don't leave us. We just met and everything! Don't let Blaineley win!"

Suddenly, Duncan's eyes burst open, and he let out a loud gasp.

"He's alive!" Cody screamed.

Bridgette backed up, and saw Duncan starting to hop around on the bed as if he were having a seizure.

"We need doctors in here, now!" the nurse cried out the door. She turned to Bridgette and Cody, "You need to go; NOW!"

The two were then pushed out of the room, and Bridgette kept looking amazed.

"He's alive," she repeated, "O my God; he's alive,"

* * *

Hatchet looked around, "Keep looking! We have to find something that will help us figure out where they went,"

"You think I don't know that?" Jo snapped.

The two were currently in McLean's office, digging through drawers and shelves to figure out where Chris may have taken Katie or had gone in the first place.

"This is crazy," Hatchet said, finally sinking down into Chris's hold chair, "How are we possibly going to ever find out where they've gone?"

Jo raised an eyebrow as her eyes landed on a sticky note left on the floor with what looked like Chris's handwriting on it.

"I think I found out where they are," Jo said, holding up the note.

On it were the coordinates for Chris's island resort.

* * *

"McLean," Katie growled, realizing who it was.

Chris chuckled, "Hello ex-intern. Sorry I had to do what I had to do. But in the end, everything worked out," he sighed, "Only you've somehow managed to slither back into my plan,"

Katie rolled her eyes.

"Your plan isn't going to work," she snapped, "Hatchet and Jo _will _save us,"

Chris chuckled yet again, although this time it came out as a more evil laugh, "Or so you think,"

The CEO of McLean Enterprises pulled a gun out of his suit jacket, and aimed it at the three.

"If there is _anything _for them to save," he said, chuckling.

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"He may not make it after all," the nurse said.

**A wedding is planned…**

"I want to get married," Justin said, squeezing Heather's hand, "and fast,"

**As well as a rescue mission to save three hostages…**

"One way, or another," Hatchet said, scowling, "We're getting them off the island,"

**But in the end, not everything will go according to plan…**

"Help me!" Courtney shrieked out in pain.

**And one will have to make a choice…**

"No," Hatchet said, taking glances to both predicaments.

* * *

**A/N - **Well hello, everyone! Long time, no see! What do you think of season two so far? You can sort of see the direction this story is taking, with the Duncan Abraham case quickly wrapping up. And next episode, this season's main characters: Heather and Justin, will be seen tomorrow! I start school on Monday, so the updates will take place later in the evening since school doesn't end until around three in the afternoon. See you all tomorrow!

-Reading10


	2. Hatchet Plans a Rescue Mission

The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two

Episode 2: Hatchet Plans a Rescue Mission 

"Duncan?"

Duncan Abraham's eyes fluttered open, and he saw light once more. His vision was fuzzy for a while, but when it cleared, he saw the caring eyes of Bridgette standing next to his hospital bed.

"Where am I?" Duncan asked, leaning to get up, but Bridgette pushed him back down.

"Don't get up," Bridgette replied, "You're in the hospital,"

"Why—"

Suddenly, Duncan's eyes widened, "Oh no; Blaineley! We have to stop her! She's going to—"he blinked, and looked around.

"Duncan, Blaineley's dead," Bridgette finally spilled the beans, causing a look of amazement to spread across Duncan's face.

* * *

The helicopter's motor continued to work as it flew over the island resort owned by none other than Chris McLean.

"How can we be sure that McLean's done there," Jo asked Hatchet, who was currently piloting the helicopter.

Hatchet turned to face Jo with a serious face, "Trust me; he's down there. It's nice and inclusive. Remember, McLean's a coward. He's always running off,"

"Amen," Jo nodded in agreement. She pulled out her gun and cocked it, "When I see that monster, he's going to pay,"

"Relax," Hatchet snapped, "We can't kill him. It's not the way of the law,"

"I don't really care at the moment,"

"You should,"

* * *

"Blaineley's what?" Duncan repeated with a look of amazement on his face.

Bridgette now took a seat on a wooden chair, and pulled it up next to Duncan's bed, "I shot her. I killed Blaineley,"

"You did what?"

"After you were shot, Blaineley tried to stab me with a knife. But I got her gun, and I shot her," Bridgette announced.

"God," Duncan said, letting the news register. After a few minutes, a smile, "You're OK, Summers,"

* * *

"These are the DJ's that I know pretty well," Anne Maria Gallucci said, handing the list to Heather, and then sat down at her desk.

By day, Anne Maria was a wedding planner, and owned her own business. And by night, she was spending time with her jock boyfriend, Lightning. Right now, she was with her two aspiring clients: Heather Carmichael and Justin Foreman.

"I really appreciate you doing all of this," Heather said with a smile.

Anne Maria waved it away, "Oh girl, and its fine! Remember, in the end, you're the one paying me," she chuckled, but then realized Heather and Justin were just staring at her, "Uh, I'm gonna go get some paperwork, OK?"

As she left, Justin turned to his fiancée.

"I'm so glad that we're doing this," he said, taking Heather's hand into his own.

"I am too," Heather replied, causing a huge smile to spread across her face, "I really am,"

* * *

Hatchet kicked opens the door to the helicopter, and hopped out, and then grabbed his gun. He looked across the helicopter, expecting to see Jo, but however, she was already charging towards the cabin door.

"What are you doing?" Hatchet shouted, "Get back here!"

"I'm going to kill that little bastard," Jo muttered as she jumped onto the cabin's porch. She then kicked down the log door, and it swung open. Jo stepped in, and Hatchet was right behind her.

However, the door swung shut right after her, locking Hatchet out.

* * *

"So how long have I been out?" Duncan asked as Bridgette and he had settled the fact that Blaineley was now gone and dead.

"A couple of days," Bridgette responded, "I don't know what the leads are in the case, but what I do now is that Katie's missing,"

Duncan's eyes widened, "Wait, Katie as in short little Katie?"

"Yep," Bridgette nodded, "Hatchet and Jo are trying to find her,"

"That's sort of strange, don't you think?" Duncan asked, "I wonder where she is,"

* * *

Inside the cabin, Jo realized that it was pitch black.

Suddenly, muffled cries and shrieks were heard, and Jo spun around, only to see a light turn on. There was Chris, sitting in a chair, and holding a gun straight at Katie's head.

"Hello there Jo," Chris smirked, "It's lovely to see you,"

Jo groaned, "What the hell do you think you're gaining by doing any of this, McLean?"

"Nothing by killing Katie, of course," he pointed towards one of his hostages, "That really does nothing,"

"What—"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "But by killing you, of course, that doesn't plenty," he raised the gun, and pointed it straight at Jo.

Before Jo could react, Chris shot the gun, causing her to stumble up against the wall in shock, unconscious. The bullet has gotten her in the thigh, but the impact of hitting herself against the wall had knocked her out.

Outside, Hatchet heard the gun shot, and finally he couldn't take it anymore.

He literally kicked down the door, and ran in only to see Chris still sitting in his chair with the gun pointed at Katie, who was still on the verge of tears.

"Ah, Hatchet," Chris chuckled, "I was wondering when you could join us,"

* * *

Justin raised an eyebrow, "Heather, can I say something?"

"Sure honey," Heather smiled.

"I want to get married," Justin said, squeezing Heather's hand, "and fast,"

Heather nearly dropped the file full of papers onto the floor, which would've scattered Anne Maria's papers all over the floor. She gasped, and looked at her fiancé.

"How fast are we talking about?" Heather asked.

"Next week,"

Heather gasped yet again.

"Next week?" she repeated, amazed with what she was hearing.

* * *

"Jo," Hatchet said; his eyes widened when he saw that she was leaning against the wall with a bullet in her leg, and unconscious.

"It's too late for her," Chris said, standing up, "And maybe I'll let you live, since we're buddies,"

Hatchet pointed the gun at Chris, "Sit back down. I know it was you. You killed Pam,"

"Oh, don't get ahead of yourself. You _were _the one who was driving," Chris said, putting a hand on his hip, "You are the killer of your own wife,"

"You hired the man to run into us," Hatchet snapped back.

"Oh," Courtney suddenly let out, letting her appearance be known.

"Sh," Ezekiel said to her, and then looked back up to watch the entire ordeal go on between his father and Wawanakwa's finest.

Hatchet shook his head, "And I'm not going to let you hurt anybody more!" He lifted up the gun, and was about to pull the trigger when Chris pressed his first.

The bullet skidded by Hatchet, almost hitting him. While he was dazed, Chris ran past Hatchet and out the door and into the yard.

When Hatchet regained consciousness, he ran out the door after McLean. Chris had already reached the helicopter, and was climbing in.

Over the radio, he announced, "Better luck next time Hatchet!"

The helicopter's propellers were beginning to spin as Hatchet chased after them. However, a scream was heard from back in the cabin.

"Help me!" Courtney shrieked out in pain.

"What now?" Hatchet shouted back into the cabin, stopping in his tracks.

Courtney's shrieks stopped, and then began again after a few seconds. As Hatchet listened to her scream, he looked back, and then at Chris who was starting to fly away.

"No," Hatchet said, taking glances to both predicaments.

Finally, Chris's helicopter managed to lift off, and soon flew away from the island, stranding the five left on the island.

"Damn it," Hatchet snapped, and walked back towards the cabin, while it was beginning to rain. He stepped onto the porch steps, and leaned against the door frame for support, "What is it?"

While Ezekiel was checking on Jo, Katie was holding a tissue from a box up to Courtney's head.

"It's the baby," Courtney said, looking up to Hatchet, "It's coming,"

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

Zoey's eyes lit up, and she smiled back, "Hi there. I'm Zoey,"

"Mike," he said, smiling.

**Anger overpowers excitement...**

"What do you mean the baby is coming?" Hatchet snapped, "Not now!"

**Revenge overpowers love…**

"If I can't have her," Alejandro said, rubbing his hands together, "No one will,"

**And death may overpower life…**

"Oh God," Hatchet's eyes widened again, "It's turning blue. Something wrapped around its neck,"

* * *

**A/N - **Ah, the drama is intensifying and this is only the second episode! Next week, probably after Monday, it will settle over, and the newer storylines will kick in. I just wanted these first three days to wrap up season one's storylines. So anyway, yes, Courtney's baby is coming, but there will be some complications as you can tell from the previews. See you later!

-Reading10


	3. Courtney Gives Birth to Her Daughter

The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two

Episode 3: Courtney Gives Birth to Her Daughter 

Hatchet's heart skipped a beat, and his jaw dropped.

"What do you mean the baby is coming?" Hatchet snapped, "Not now!"

Katie groaned, and stood up, whipping around to look at the police sheriff. She pointed a finger at him, and a glare spread across her face.

"Hatchet, I swear to God," Katie snapped, "If you as so much mutter a complaint about a woman going through child birth, you may not make it off this island alive!"

Hatchet took a step back, and nodded his head.

"Now make sure Courtney's contractions are coming through," Katie said, "I'm going to find some hot towels and water,"

Ezekiel looked up from his spot next to an unconscious Jo, who was still bleeding badly, "Can I get some towels too? I'm not so sure how Jo is going to make it, eh,"

"Got it," Katie snapped, and looked around. Noticing the oil painting of Chris on the mantel above the fireplace, "When I see that bastard, he's dead," she muttered, and left the living room.

* * *

"Yeah," Justin said with a nod, "Next week,"

Heather was almost speechless, and looked at her fiancée, "I mean, are you sure? Isn't next week a bit, um, soon?"

Justin shook his head, "I don't care about it being soon or not. We don't need a big fancy wedding. I just want to marry you, my one and only true love,"

"Oh," Heather said, and gulped, "You know, _yes_. I'd love to get married next week,"

"Perfect," Justin stood up, "I'll tell Anne Maria. Hopefully she doesn't freak out on us," he left the room, causing Heather to let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Things are finally going my way," she said, and then smiled.

* * *

The Wawanakwa Mental Hospital was home to the craziest residents of Wawanakwa City. Their newest resident, however, was not crazy; not at all.

Zoey sat in her cell, staring at the wall, with a blank face. Her eyes flicked to the window, where a nurse was looking inside the room. The nurse left after a few seconds of observation, and then a smile crept across her face.

She was not crazy, at all. The only reason why she was acting crazy was because that was what her lawyer had pleaded with the judge. If Zoey was insane, she wouldn't be sent to jail, and would live out her days in the mental hospital.

Zoey was perfectly not insane. It was a mere act.

It was an act that was keeping her out prison.

"Zoey,"

An innocent voice brought the girl out of her trance. It was the nurse again, who had a comforting smile on her face.

"It's time for your visit to the visiting room," the nurse said, taking Zoey's hand, and leading her from her chair, and out of the room.

They walked down the dimly lit hallways to a screened in room. The nurse sat her down on a couch in the room, next to a tanned boy with spikey hair.

He appeared to be normal as well.

"Hi," he said, blushing when he saw Zoey.

Zoey's eyes lit up, and she smiled back, "Hi there. I'm Zoey,"

"Mike," he said, smiling.

* * *

"Push," Katie said, gripping Courtney's hand, who was yelling out in pain.

Hatchet's eyes widened as he saw the baby's head between Courtney's legs. His jaw dropped, and started to look away when Katie snapped.

"For the God's sake," Katie snapped, "You have to look Hatchet!"

"But—"

Courtney and Hatchet's eyes locked, and Hatchet understood that he had to this for her, and for the baby.

Hatchet reached his hands out, and looked at Katie for support.

"Wait for the baby," Katie said, "I'm going to go find scissors. We'll have to cut the umbilical cord,"

As the sweet girl left, Courtney looked at Hatchet.

"Promise me one thing," she said in between contractions.

"Anything," Hatchet nodded his head, and gave her a weak smile.

"We'll kick Chris's ass when we find him," Courtney snapped, "And I get first dips,"

Hatchet chuckled, and Courtney was about to as well when she let out another yell, and pushed.

More of the baby was beginning to show.

However, something was wrong.

"Oh God," Hatchet's eyes widened again, "It's turning blue. Something wrapped around its neck,"

* * *

Several minutes passed as Mike and Zoey continued to chat and talk. Zoey managed to figure out that Mike's parents had brought him to the mental hospital in the first place, and that they had basically abandoned him.

Zoey actually felt very sad for him.

Suddenly, a burning question entered her head, and she couldn't shake it.

"Hey Mike?" she asked.

Mike looked up with his brilliant looking blue eyes, "Yeah Zoey?"

"What exactly are you here for?"

However, before Mike could open up his mouth, the nurse came over, and tapped Zoey on the shoulder, "It's time for you to go," she said.

As Zoey was led away, Mike waved with a smile on his face.

* * *

As Heather and Justin left Anne Maria's shop, they walked down the side of the street on Main Street, holding hands. They were talking and giggling, not worrying about anything in the world.

However, there was something sinister being planned.

Out from an alley stepped Alejandro, who had seen the two walk past. He glared at them, and started to rub his hands in an evil way.

"If I can't have her," Alejandro said, rubbing his hands together, "No one will,"

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about?" Katie snapped, racing into the room.

Courtney shrieked in terror, and Hatchet pointed to the position that the baby was in, with the umbilical cord wrapped around its neck.

"You have to hook your finger  
around it, and pull it loose!" Katie snapped again, talking Courtney's hand, "Do it now!"

Hatchet and Courtney's eyes locked once more, and Courtney mouthed "Please".

Suddenly, a feeling of courage raced through the sheriff, and he looked back at Jo, who Ezekiel was struggling to keep alive.

If he couldn't save both lives, he would at least save one.

Seconds later, a wail of crying was heard, and the baby took its first breaths. Hatchet leaned back in relief as Katie wrapped the baby in towels, and handed it to Courtney.

"It's a girl," she said happily.

Courtney wiped tears from her eyes, and stared down at her daughter with a happy face.

"What will you name her?" Hatchet asked; his eyes widening.

"Hope," Courtney beamed, looking up, "For hope that one day, she'll never have to deal with the hell we're living in,"

Hatchet stood up, and leaned against the wall, exhausted after delivering the baby. He walked over to the door, limping, and opened it up, showing the dark sky.

It was now night.

"Will they find us, eh?" Ezekiel asked, standing up.

Hatchet turned around to face the unconscious Jo, Ezekiel, Katie, Courtney, and Hope, and sighed.

"We can only hope,"

* * *

**Next on The Young and the Dramatic…**

"Something isn't right," Bridgette said, standing up.

**The stranded hostages struggle to survive…**

"I'm not getting a good feeling about this," Katie croaked, slowly sinking into the couch.

**While relationships struggle as well…**

"What are these photos doing on here for?" Anne Maria asked, grabbing Lightning's phone.

**Will anyone survive?**

"Run!" Cody shouted, reaching to grab Bridgette's hand, which was already holding Duncan's.

* * *

**A/N - **Well, the first (half) week of season two has offically finished! Courtney's baby has been born, but the hostages are still trapped! Anne Maria and Lightning will be introduced (You saw them last season, but not really), and will have a major storyline going on. But that's on Monday! See you all later!

-Reading10


	4. Lightning is Caught Up in Lies

The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two

Episode 4: Lightning is Caught Up in Lies 

"I'll be right there sweetie," Anne Maria said, hanging up the cell phone. As she did, she turned to look at the photo frame that contained a photo of herself and her boyfriend, Lightning.

She smiled, as a plethora of memories she shared with Lightning from the time they started dating two months ago, to the time now.

Anne Maria came from a full-blooded Italian family, with several brothers. Before Anne Maria could date anyone, they had to meet her brothers, and then eventually their father. The group quickly learned to like Lightning, as he made Anne Maria happy.

And now tonight they would be continuing their long streak of dates. And hopefully everything would go perfectly. At least that's what Anne Maria expected.

* * *

Courtney cradled Hope in her arms, smiling down at her. However, everyone else in the room was not as happy.

Hatchet was attempting to keep Jo alive, who has a steady pulse, but was quickly declining. He had managed to stop the blood flow, but Jo had lost too much. The color was quickly fading from her face as she continued to stay unconscious.

"It's worse because she got knocked out," Hatchet determined.

Katie appeared behind him, with a worrisome look on her face, "We have to keep her alive. At least until someone finds us,"

"There's no cell phone reception, eh," Ezekiel noted as Hatchet quickly reached for his cell phone.

"I'm not getting a good feeling about this," Katie croaked, slowly sinking into the couch.

* * *

"Please tell me that Hatchet called," Duncan noted as Cody stepped into the room. The tech geek was currently putting his cell phone into his pocket, which Duncan noticed.

Cody shook his head, "I haven't gotten anything from him,"

"Neither have I," Bridgette said, whipping out her phone, "Not even a text message or anything,"

"That doesn't sound like him at all," Duncan explained.

"Something isn't right," Bridgette said, standing up.

"Obviously," Cody said.

Bridgette looked at her phone, and picked out a contact. After dialing it, she pressed it to her ear.

"Dawn…? It's Bridgette," she said, and after waiting a few seconds, "Do you happen to be near the police station?"

Her eyes met Duncan, and she gave him a wink. However, her glance was lost when Dawn replied.

"They're not there? Do you know where they went?" Bridgette asked.

After a few more seconds, Bridgette shook her head, "No it's fine Dawn. We'll be right there," her eyes met both Cody and Duncan's, "All three of us,"

The phone conversation ended, and Cody raised an eyebrow.

"How are all three of us supposed to get there?" he asked, "Duncan can't leave,"

Bridgette's eyes sparkled, "Technically Duncan can't leave. But we're going to bust him out of here,"

* * *

Anne Maria clicked her heels as Lightning pulled the chair out for her, and blushed as she sat down. Lightning took his place on the opposite chair, and the two smiled at each other across the table.

"This is really nice," Anne Maria commented; the two were currently eating at the Wawanakwa Hotel, one of the most lavish places in the city.

"Lightning picked it out, straight from the computer," Lightning bragged, "SHA-Lightning!"

Anne Maria giggled and then took a sip of her wine, "I can't believe we've been dating for almost two months now, Lightning,"

"Lightning knows," he replied.

"Oh," Anne Maria said. Time to time, she quickly got annoyed with Lightning's constant bragging, but he was always so good to her, and she couldn't complain there, "So what did you do today?"

"I went to the gym, and worked out," Lightning smiled, "Lightning's got to keep his figure up!"

"Oh, yes you do," Anne Maria rolled her eyes.

Lightning, inherited a wealthy fortune from his father, and lived in the guest house on his parent's estate, so he basically did not have to work. Anne Maria envied him for this, but always quickly got over it.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and Lightning picked it up. His eyes glanced over to it, and they widened.

"What's the matter?" Anne Maria asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing," Lightning said, getting quiet. He put the phone again, and it soon highlighted once more.

Anne Maria raised another eyebrow, "Lightning, what is the matter?" she reached for the phone, but Lightning quickly snatched it away.

As Lightning quickly scrambled to cover the phone's screen, Anne Maria's eyes widened as she saw what it was.

On the screen was a picture of a young girl, with the same shade of skin color Lightning had, lying on a beach chair in a bikini. Underneath it was the caption: Wish you were here!

"What are these photos doing on here for?" Anne Maria asked, grabbing Lightning's phone.

* * *

"Break him out?" Cody asked, "Are you crazy?"

"We have to get over to the police station," Bridgette ordered, "Now, are you going to help me get Duncan out of here?"

Cody sighed, "Yes," he said.

Duncan raised an eyebrow as he saw Bridgette turn to him, "So what's the plan, sweetheart?"

"There's no plan," Bridgette said, grabbing Duncan's arm; she ripped the IV out, causing Duncan to yelp in pain.

"Maybe we should have a plan, Princess," Duncan snapped, looking annoyed.

Bridgette chuckled nervously, and helped Duncan out of the bed. An alarm sounded, causing the three to look around.

"They have alarms placed for when patients get out of the beds!" Cody explained, and opened the door, "Now we need to get out of here!"

Duncan started limping as Bridgette held on tightly to his hand. They raced down the hallway with Cody following.

Around the corner, nurses and doctors were beginning to chase them down, realizing what was happening.

"Run!" Cody shouted, reaching to grab Bridgette's hand, which was already holding Duncan's.

"I'm trying, smart one," Duncan snapped.

Cody chuckled nervously, and the three raced out of the emergency exit, causing the alarm to sound yet again.

"Two alarms in one day?" Duncan asked, "I'm coming to respect, you Princess,"

"Shut it," Bridgette snapped, and led the three to her Jeep. Duncan piled into the passenger seat while Bridgette took the driver's seat.

Cody looked around for a seat.

"Take the back," Bridgette ordered him.

"There's no seat!" Cody shouted.

"Your point is?" Bridgette asked, clicking Duncan's seatbelt on, and soon hers. Cody climbed into the back, and Bridgette turned on the engine.

The engine puttered to life, and the Jeep raced out of the parking lot, and down the road.

"That was close," Bridgette said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Maybe a little too close," Cody replied.

* * *

Bridgette swung open the door to Hatchet's office, and rushed in. She scanned the monitors that were on the wall, and almost immediately realized that the helicopter on the roof was gone.

"They left," Bridgette said.

"What makes you think that?" Cody asked as he walked in; Duncan limped in behind him.

Bridgette rolled her eyes, "Maybe because the helicopter is gone?"

"Oh, right," Cody said, "Well, where'd they go?"

Duncan groaned, "If we knew that, why would we be here, genius?"

Before anyone could say anything, Bridgette's eyes landed on a piece of paper with written coordinates on it.

"I think we just found out where they are," Bridgette said, grabbing the paper, and holding it up.

* * *

Lightning raised his eyebrows in alarm as Anne Maria saw the photo.

"What the hell, Lightning?" Anne Maria asked, throwing the phone back to Lightning, "Are you cheating on me?"

"No," Lightning said on an impulsive move.

"You know what? I don't want to hear it," Anne Maria folded her arms.

Lightning's eyes blinked, and suddenly blurted out, "It's…it's my cousin!"

"Really…?" Anne Maria asked.

"Yeah; they took a vacation to Jamaica, and she and I are pretty close. She's been sending me photos of the vacation!" Lightning finished.

Anne Maria raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Really," Lightning responded.

The Jersey Shore reject let out loud sigh, and blushed, "OK Lightning. I believe you. I'm sorry for blowing up on you like that,"

"It's fine," Lightning said with a smile.

Anne Maria could only smile back, as she felt herself fall deep into his eyes.

* * *

Cody sat in Hatchet's office, looking around. He said he would stay behind in case anyone came to the office, looking for Hatchet.

In truth, he couldn't stand to be around Duncan.

Cody detested Duncan. He always did throughout high school, and to the moment that he was now.

Being in a helicopter would not help.

* * *

"I thought the police only had one helicopter," Bridgette said, looking confused as Duncan quickly navigated the helicopter over the ocean.

Duncan chuckled, "Yeah, that's what you thought. How'd you think I got Gwen and I places?" he asked.

The two fell silent once Duncan brought the Goth up, and Bridgette finally broke it.

"Were you and Gwen close?" she asked.

"Yeah," Duncan said, "We did elope at the end of the summer after all,"

Bridgette fell silent again, "Oh," she said, "Look Duncan, I'm so sorry I dragged Gwen into all of this when it started—"

"Blaineley was after her anyway," Duncan waved it away, "That's fine. You didn't mean too,"

Bridgette shook her head.

"No, I didn't,"

* * *

As Ezekiel sat with Courtney, looking down at his half-sister, Katie walked up to Hatchet and looked down at Jo and Hatchet.

"How is she?" she asked.

Hatchet looked up and let out a sigh, "Not well. I managed to stop the bleeding, but we need to get her some help immediately,"

"OK," Katie said, and then backed up to the door, only a loud hovering sound to arrive on the island.

"Is he back, eh?" Ezekiel asked, standing up. He balled his fists, "Because I've got a bone to pick with him,"

Hatchet stood up, and glanced at the door. Katie stepped back, and Hatchet swung the door open.

Standing in the doorway were Bridgette and Duncan with smiles on their faces.

"Miss me?" Bridgette asked with a smile on her face.

* * *

As Lightning dropped Anne Maria off that night, he sat in his car, and dialed a number. As it rang, he looked at the photo of Anne Maria on his dash.

It turned it over so the blank side faced up.

"Hey," Lightning said when the phone clicked, "Watch what you send me. I had to tell her you were my cousin. Yeah, yeah. I love you,"

As Lightning hung up the phone, he looked out his car window to stare up at at Anne Maria's house.

And then he hit the gas, and drove off.

* * *

**Next up on The Young and the Dramatic…**

"She's needs surgery," the nurse said, blinking, "Or else she might not make it,"

**Lives are put on the line…**

"She'll make it," Katie said, patting Hatchet's back.

**Mysteries begin…**

"It's about Lindsay," Alma put her hands on her hips, "She's missing,"

**And love blossoms…**

"I think," Bridgette said, "I think I love him,"

* * *

**A/N – **Well, this is about the regular time for updates nowadays people! I'll probably get the chapters written on the weekends from now on, as I did with this chapter (well, partially at least). See you tomorrow!

-Reading10


	5. Tyler is Shocked at the Truth

The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two

Episode 5: Tyler is Shocked at the Truth

As soon as the helicopter touched the parking lot in Wawanakwa City, four things happened.

Jo was immediately put on a stretcher, and raced into the hospital, causing Hatchet, and the rest of the hostages, plus Bridgette and Duncan to worry if she would make it.

Courtney was taken to a room as well, and tests were done on her and Hope to make sure that the baby had been delivered correctly, especially since the umbilical cord had been wrapped around Hope's neck.

Duncan was put back into his room after he lied to the nurses saying that he only needed some fresh air, which the nurses seriously doubted. However, they put him back in his room without any fuss.

And finally, as Ezekiel was about to walk into the hospital's waiting room to wait with Katie and Bridgette (and Cody as well, who had just arrived on the scene), Hatchet grabbed his arm.

"What now…?" Ezekiel asked, raising an eyebrow. When Hatchet put hand-cuffs on him, Ezekiel gasped in surprise, "What's this for, eh?"

Hatchet glared at the prairie boy and slapped the cuffs on his wrists.

"Ezekiel Miller, you're under arrest for being an accessory for murder," Hatchet said.

* * *

Alma stood up, and faced her husband who was sitting on the couch.

"That's it," she said, "I can't face it anymore. We have to tell him,"

Richard stood up as well, facing Alma, "No, we can't. He has no part in our daughter's life, Alma,"

"If he has any idea where she went, he'd tell us!" Alma threw her hands in the air.

"Lindsay has been missing for two weeks now," Richard announced, "And she left on her own,"

Richard held up the note that they had discovered in Lindsay's bedroom the morning after her disappearance.

"The kidnapper could've made her write that as he pointed the gun to her head," Alma snapped.

"I doubt that," Richard said.

"What makes you so sure?"

"The security cameras showed Lindsay packing her bags, and eventually leaving the house in her car," Richard explained, and then saw Alma's trembling lip.

Sighing in defeat, Richard bowed his head.

"Fine," he said, "We'll tell him,"

* * *

"What happened?" Cody asked as he stepped into the waiting room, "Is everyone OK?"

He stopped when he saw Katie sitting in the chair next to Bridgette, answering his question. He blinked when he noticed several other are absence.

"Where's Hatchet and Jo?"

"Hatchet took Ezekiel to the police station, Courtney had her baby, and Jo's in surgery," Katie quickly said, "Now, please, someone get me a coffee!"

Bridgette scooted over in her seat, "I don't think you need any more caffeine. Your adrenaline is already too much,"

"I don't care," Katie snapped in defense.

Cody raised an eyebrow, "OK then. Where's Duncan?"

"In his room," Bridgette put her hands on her hips, "He's fine,"

"Oh," Cody said, as though he was disappointed, "I'll go get some coffee," he then left, leaving Katie and Bridgette alone.

"He's acting strange," Bridgette mused, and turned to look at Katie. However, she was surprised to see that Katie had a smile on her face.

"What's up?" she asked.

"What's up with you and him?" Katie asked with a giggle.

"Nothing,"

Katie raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?" when she realized that Bridgette wasn't responding, she gasped, "Oh, I get it, you like Duncan, don't you?"

As Katie spoke, something hit Bridgette.

Her mind flashed back to when she first met to Duncan, to the point where they took down Blaineley, and then to when she held his hand as he sat unconscious in his bed. And then finally, she thought about their talk in the helicopter.

It had hit her.

"I think," Bridgette said, "I think I love him,"

* * *

"You're making a huge mistake here," Ezekiel growled at Hatchet locked the prairie boy into his cell.

Hatchet spun around and glared at the prairie boy, "And you just give me one reason why I am,"

"My father is one of the wealthiest people in Canada," he spat out, folding his arms.

"Is this the same father that held you hostage in his cabin on a deserted island?" Hatchet questioned.

Ezekiel remained quiet, and glared at Hatchet.

"Blaineley made me help her," he said.

"I'm not buying it," Hatchet said, and then left the police station.

* * *

"Thank you for coming," Richard said, as Tyler sat down on the couch, across from Richard who sat in his recliner with Alma standing behind him.

Tyler raised an eyebrow, "What's this all about, Mr. Price? Is Lindsay OK? Did she already…"

"No," Alma stated, "In fact, it's Lindsay we wanted to talk about. Have you heard from her lately?"

"Wait, what?" Tyler asked, looking concerned, "You mean you haven't heard from her?"

Richard looked at Alma, and then back to the jock, "Does that mean that she hasn't contacted you at all?"

Tyler shook his head.

"I haven't talked to her since she told me she was…"

"It's about Lindsay," Alma put her hands on her hips, "She's missing,"

"No," Tyler said in disbelief.

Richard and Alma exchanged another glance, and Alma took something from the side table, and handed it to Tyler.

"This is note Lindsay left us," Alma explained, "Before she left,"

Tyler quickly scanned the note and crumbled it in his hand, causing Alma too slowly, yet quietly, gasps.

"I'll find her," Tyler blurted out as he stood up.

* * *

"You what?" Katie said in disbelief.

Bridgette turned to Bridgette, and was about to say something until Hatchet and Cody walked back into the waiting room.

"How's Jo?" Hatchet asked, stepping forward of Cody.

The tech geek handed Bridgette and Katie their coffee's, and listened in on the conversation. Once, he winked at Bridgette, but the surfer chick pretended she hadn't seen it.

"She's fine," Katie said, "That's all we know so far—"

"Are you all with Jo Haverstock?" a nurse asked, stepping forward.

Everyone's heads turned to look at the nurse.

"How is she?" Hatchet asked.

"She's needs surgery," the nurse said, blinking, "Or else she might not make it,"

Katie and Bridgette gasped at the news, while Hatchet sank slowly down into his chair, amazed.

Cody remained motionless, as his eyes flashed back to Bridgette.

"Will she make it, though?"

"There's no telling. I'll give you all updates as the time goes by," the nurse finished, and then left the room.

Everyone remained speechless until Katie spoke once more.

"She'll make it," Katie said, patting Hatchet's back.

* * *

"You can't track down our daughter on your own," Richard folded his arms.

Tyler stared hard at Richard, "Watch me," he said, and stood up, "I'll find her. And I'll bring her back to you,"

Alma and Richard glanced at each other yet again, causing Tyler to walk towards the door.

"See you soon," he said, and then left the house.

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

Eva raised an eyebrow at the two, "So what exactly do you want me to do?"

**As friends say good-bye…**

Courtney looked up to face the four, "I'm leaving Wawanakwa City," she said, "Tonight,"

**More friends may follow…**

"This can't be happening," Hatchet said, looking down at Jo.

**And couples struggle to survive…**

"Are you lying to me?" Anne Maria demanded.

* * *

**A/N – **OK; new chapter everybody! And I have officially decided that due to time restrictions in writing, The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two will take a break at mid-season. So since there is no episode on Labor Day (September 3rd), the mid-season break will take place after 12 episodes, and the fourteen other episode will premiere at a later date (probably sometime in mid-October). The same thing will happen with The Bold and the Famous.

-Reading10


	6. Eva Gets Caught in the Middle

The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two

Episode 6: Eva Gets Caught in the Middle 

Courtney looked down at Hope as she sat in the hospital bed, and memories and hopes flooded her mind. She saw herself ten years from now, with Hope being a ten year old little girl, wanting to know about her father.

She couldn't let Hope know what a monster her father was.

And staying in Wawanakwa City, where her father existed, would be the worst decision she could possibly make.

A decision was quickly made, and Courtney called a nurse to collect her bags.

She was leaving.

* * *

"Can I see her?" Hatchet asked as he approached a nurse behind a counter.

The nurse shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. She's still in critical condition. She needs rest as well,"

Hatchet's eyes lit up, "So she survived her surgery?"

"We won't know until she comes out of her coma," the nurse said, and then left the station, "Now excuse me, I need to get a cup of coffee,"

As the nurse left, he noticed her leave him a wink.

Hatchet's eyes were immediately drawn to the nurse's coffee mug.

It was full.

* * *

"Please tell me you got tickets for the concert," Anne Maria said, tugging on Lightning's arm as they walked into the gym.

They stopped at the counter where Eva was sitting, flipping through a magazine. She raised an eyebrow at the couple.

"Sorry babe," Lightning said, "Lightning doesn't go to concerts,"

"We just went to one last month," Anne Maria reasoned, "You loved it!"

Lightning shrugged, "I checked. They were sold out, babe,"

Anne Maria raised an eyebrow, "No they aren't! I checked last night! They're still plenty of seats available!"

Suddenly, the Jersey Shore reject let out a loud gasp.

"Are you lying to me?" Anne Maria demanded.

* * *

Hatchet opened up the door, and stepped into Jo's room, where she laid flat on her bed, as if she were sleeping.

The police chief let out a loud sigh, and approached her bed.

"C'mon," he said, "Keep fighting Jo. Keep fighting for me!"

As Hatchet approached the young girl; she looked so young, and so vibrant. As if she didn't have a worry in the world.

"This can't be happening," Hatchet said, looking down at Jo.

He shook his head.

"You can't die on me," he snarled, "Jo, listen to me! You're not going to die on me!"

Suddenly, as if on cue, Jo's eyes shot open, and her lips curled into a smile, "Geese, how can anybody get any sleep in here with you going around yelling?"

Hatchet gasped in shock, "You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive, you idiot!" Jo snapped, and sat up, "I was just sleeping!"

Hatchet, however, didn't care and wrapped Jo in a tight embrace. Rather than struggling, Jo accepted.

And the two hugged.

* * *

"Lying?" Lightning repeated, "Lightning doesn't lie! He tells the truth!"

"You were lying," Anne Maria said, "And I want to know why,"

Lightning stared long and hard at his girlfriend, and Anne Maria glanced over to Eva, who was casually reading the magazine, and trying to ignore them.

"You," Anne Maria exclaimed, "You can help us, Nova!"

"It's Eva," the fitness buff growled.

Anne Maria waved it away, "Whatever; I saw it on the shows! When couples are having trouble, a third people can help!"

"No," Eva and Lightning said in sheer unison.

"You shut up," Anne Maria snapped at her girlfriend and turned to Eva, "Please! Can you please help us?"

She continued to stare at an annoyed Eva until she finally broke.

"Fine," she said with a sigh.

"Great!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

Eva raised an eyebrow at the two, "So what exactly do you want me to do?"

* * *

Hatchet soon left the room, and returned to Cody, Bridgette, and Katie who were standing in the waiting room.

"She made it," Hatchet said, with tears in his eyes, "She's alive,"

"Good," Bridgette sighed in relief, "That's a relief,"

As the four conversed about Jo and what a relief it was to see that she was fine, they didn't notice Courtney approaching them with her purse and Hope's baby carriage, with Hope inside.

"Courtney," Cody said, noticing her, "Good news! Jo's alive!"

"That's good," Courtney said with a slight smile.

Bridgette realized something was off with her, and raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong Courtney?"

Courtney looked up to face the four, "I'm leaving Wawanakwa City," she said, "Tonight,"

* * *

"Give us advice to help our relationship, because Lightning keeps on lying to me!" Anne Maria jerked a thumb in Lightning's direction.

"Number one, she was my cousin," Lightning started, "And number two—"

"I don't want to hear it,"

The Jersey Shore reject rolled her eyes, and stomped over to stand next to Eva, "You got to hear us out. He keeps lying to me, and I'm not sure what to do!"

Eva sighed, "Why don't you to go get an actual relationship counselor?"

Anne Maria raised an eyebrow, "Why would we do that?"

"Never mind," Eva said, and grabbed her water bottle, "I'm going to go work out. See you later,"

"Wait!" Anne Maria chased after Eva, leaving Lightning alone. He looked over at Eva's counter, where a photo of Eva was.

He blushed when he saw Eva's face. Shrugging it off, he followed the two.

* * *

"You can't be serious," Katie gasped, "You're leaving?"

Courtney nodded her head, and pointed to Hope, "I want to give her a better life. And that better life isn't here in Wawanakwa City,"

"We'll miss you," Cody and Bridgette nearly said in unison.

"Take care of her," Katie referenced towards Hope, and Courtney smiled.

"I will,"

Hatchet looked over at Courtney and smiled, "Take care, Courtney," he stepped up to her, and gave her a hug. Courtney whispered in his ear, "Find him,"

"I will," Hatchet nodded his head, and they parted.

Courtney smiled, "I'll see you all someday," she said, and then left the hospital.

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"The wedding is next week," Justin said to surprised Heather.

**Good-byes are said…**

"Jo," Hatchet raised an eyebrow, "What are you saying?"

**Plans are made…**

"She can't do this," Bridgette's eyes widened.

**And revenge is plotted…**

"The bitch is going down," Duncan grumbled, punching his hand.

* * *

**A/N – **Well everyone, Courtney is out! And by the looks of it, someone is sure to follow! Don't worry, we'll see her again. Tomorrow, a major season plotline is revealed, and you don't want to miss it! See you all tomorrow!

-Reading10


	7. Bridgette Learns of Sierra's Plan

The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two

Episode 7: Bridgette Learns of Sierra's Plan

The morning after Courtney's departure from Wawanakwa City, a segment ran on the noon news, with Josh covering it, following Staci's "removal" from the program for reasons unknown.

"This just in," Josh said, "Owner of the Wawanakwa Daily, Sierra Wilkinson, is revealed to be writing a tell-all book based on recently found innocent Duncan Abraham. It will feature never-before known secrets about Duncan Abraham, and what brought him back to the City! What this means and who it will affect will be covered in this upcoming hour. Now, next up—"

Bridgette clicked the TV off, and turned to stare at Duncan, who was speechless as well.

"She can't do this," Bridgette's eyes widened.

* * *

Heather awoke in her bed to the sound of the telephone ringing. Pulling off her sleep mask, she saw that it was already 12:00 in the afternoon on the clock. She had slept in all morning, and had forgotten to set her alarm.

Not only was she late for work, but no one had opened the store.

She gasped, and was halfway through putting one sock on when the phone rang. She didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyway.

"Hey, this isn't really a good time—"

"Heather?" Justin's voice came out over the other end, "It's me. Want to meet at the diner for lunch?"

Heather gasped, "I'm sorry Justin, but I can't. I slept in, and forgot to open the store—"

Justin chuckled, "I know. I turned off your alarm last night so you could sleep in. I also took the keys, and I'm at the store now. There haven't been any customers anyway,"

"Really…?" Heather's heart melted, "You did that for me?"

"Sure," Justin chuckled, "Now, how about lunch?"

* * *

"A book written about Duncan…?" Cody said, standing up from his chair, "Something tells me that Sierra is only going to reflect on the bad things,"

Duncan rolled his eyes, "No shit, Sherlock,"

"Boys," Bridgette said in alarm, and let out a heavy sigh, "What we need to do now is just make sure that Sierra realizes that Duncan could be ruined if this book continues,"

"What I don't get is the fact how Sierra knows about why Duncan came back," Cody reasoned.

Bridgette sighed, "The police records are for everyone's eyes. They can't restrict Duncan's case either,"

"Which is what led her to look at my case," Duncan groaned.

"Do we have a plan?" Cody asked.

Duncan chuckled.

"What?"

"You think that you're a part of this," Duncan said, "You're not. This has nothing to do with you,"

Cody raised an eyebrow, "Then why is Bridgette apart of it,"

"She got a part of it when she was almost killed by Blaineley because of it," Duncan said, and before Cody could retaliate, he continued, "And because I asked her too,"

Bridgette was about to say something before Cody beat her to it.

"Fine," he grumbled, and left the room.

* * *

Jo watched as Hatchet stepped into her room, and smiled as he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"You wanted to see me?" Hatchet asked.

"Yeah," Jo nodded, "I need to talk with you about something,"

Hatchet raised an eyebrow, "Like what, Jo?"

Jo cleared her throat, and continued, "The reason why I came to Wawanakwa City was to help you with the case, right?"

Hatchet nodded, although he was unclear.

"Now that the case is over—"

"It isn't; we still have to find Chris," Hatchet interrupted.

"The reason why you asked me to come here was to help you solve the case. Duncan is here and Blaineley, Ezekiel, and Zoey have been caught," Jo said, "The case is done,"

"Jo," Hatchet raised an eyebrow, "What are you saying?"

"I'm leaving Wawanakwa City," Jo said, "Tomorrow,"

* * *

"So obviously, I don't think I can leave the hospital again," Duncan said.

Bridgette chuckled, "Yeah,"

Duncan's eyes met Bridgette's, "Which is why you need to go talk to Sierra. Persuade her to not do the book,"

"Me?" Bridgette croaked, "Why me?"

"You are my partner," Duncan chuckled, "Remember?"

"Oh; right," Bridgette said with a loud sigh, and then stood up, "I guess I'll head over there now. Hopefully she'll stop the book,"

"The bitch is going down," Duncan grumbled, punching his hand.

* * *

Justin stood up at the booth, and planted a kiss on Heather's lip. The male model looked extra hot in his current outfit, causing Heather's eyes to widen.

"Thanks for coming," he said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Heather giggled, "So what's up?"

Justin shrugged, "Oh nothing. I called Anne Maria this morning; she's got everything ready for next week,"

"What's next week?" Heather said in an alarmed voice.

Justin raised a questionable eyebrow.

"The wedding is next week," Justin said to surprised Heather.

* * *

Hatchet's heart skipped a beat.

"You're leaving?" he said in an alarmed tone, "But you can't leave! We still have to find Chris, and take him down,"

"Which is why I need to get back to Boney Isles," Jo put her hands on her hips, "It may take weeks, months, even years to find Chris,"

Hatchet raised an eyebrow.

"He's an idiot," he said, "Idiots are easy to find,"

Jo let out a sigh, "You're not making this any easier, Hatchet—"

"It's not supposed to be!" Hatchet snapped, "You need to stay here with me; with everyone else!"

"I need to go," Jo said, "And that's final,"

Hatchet groaned, "Fine," he said, "We'll be in touch,"

Jo's eyes widened, "No, that's not what I meant—"

But Hatchet had already exited the room, leaving Jo to be alone, yet again.

* * *

Bridgette stepped into the Wawanakwa Daily's office, and noticed Sierra at the counter, rapidly typing away at her computer. The uber-fan looked up from the screen, and smiled at Bridgette.

"Ah, Bridgette," Sierra exclaimed, "Just the person I was hoping to see!"

"Cut the nice crap," Bridgette grumbled, "What's this I hear about you writing a book about Duncan?"

Sierra chuckled, "So you've heard?"

"Yes I've heard," Bridgette put her hands on her hips, "And I want it to stop. Duncan is a good man, and I don't want people thinking of him as any less,"

Sierra shook her head, "I don't think so. A good man wouldn't have an affair with his English teacher that would eventually frame him for murder,"

"He was a kid!"

"Freedom of the press, my dear," Sierra chided, "The book is going through,"

Bridgette gasped, "You can't do this to Duncan!"

"Oh yes I can," Sierra said, "Now, be a dear, and leave,"

* * *

The next morning, before the sun rose over the city, Jo was ready to leave the hospital. She had already requested that her bags be brought from her hotel, so she could leave directly from the hospital.

Jo checked herself out of the hospital, and then walked towards the censored doors. They slid open, and Jo stepped out into the outside.

Walking towards her car, she put the suitcase in the back seat, and then slipped into the front seat, ready to leave the town.

She pulled out onto the main road, and drove until she went past the police station. She was half tempted to stop, and say good-bye to Hatchet.

But she couldn't.

Jo continued to drive down the road, and paused when she got to the sign stating:

**YOU ARE NOW LEAVING WAWANAKWA CITY**

Jo sighed, and pressed the gas.

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"I'm bailing myself out, eh," Ezekiel said with a smug smirk.

**Following the good-byes…**

Hatchet groaned, "Why the hell did I let her go?"

**Hellos are said…**

"Hey there," Lightning chuckled, causing Eva to raise an eyebrow.

**Leaving only more good-byes…**

"I'm going to find my father; whether you like or not," Ezekiel proudly said.

* * *

**A/N – **Uh, finally another chapter, done! Tomorrow is Friday, and if you remember last season in episode 8, Zoey debuted! Sadly, no one will be debuting tomorrow, although there will the fourth and final leaving of the week! Yes, so far Tyler, Courtney, Jo, have left. Don't worry; you can see you Jo at some point in The Bold and the Famous!

-Reading10


	8. Ezekiel Attempts to Find His Father

The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two

Episode 8: Ezekiel Attempts to Find His Father 

Hatchet groaned, "Why the hell did I let her go?"

The police sheriff had arrived back at the police station, and was in his office, thinking about the previous night's events.

He was about to open his laptop when the banging of iron rods came from outside his office. The sheriff stood up, and stepped through the doorway of his office, only to see Ezekiel banging on the bars.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting your attention,"

Hatchet rolled his eyes, "Well you have it now. What do you want?"

"I'm bailing myself out, eh," Ezekiel said with a smug smirk.

* * *

Bridgette walked into Duncan's room, and threw her purse onto the foot of the bed. She let out a loud groan, and then saw Duncan's confused look.

"What…?" Duncan asked.

"She's going through with the book," Bridgette groaned, and sat down in the chair, "Sierra's being so stubborn about this!"

Duncan groaned.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate the media?" he asked, "When I was first framed, they were all over me. I was constantly in the news,"

Bridgette sighed, "It won't happen again, that's for sure. Do you realize what would happen if it was revealed you have an affair with Blaineley when you were eighteen?"

"I know," Duncan said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, Sierra's not going to do this," Bridgette stood up, and put her hands on her hips, "That's for damn sure,"

* * *

"You're doing what?" Hatchet asked in an amazed tone.

Ezekiel chuckled, "Because I can? You see, just because my father ignored me for the longest time, doesn't mean I'm not in his will,"

"Then—"

"I have money," Ezekiel put his hands on his hips, "and I plan to use it to bail me out,"

Hatchet let out a loud sigh, "I guess I have to let you go then,"

Ezekiel smirked in accomplishment, "Exactly,"

* * *

Lightning stepped into the gym, and put his hands on his hips. He had his gym bag slung around his shoulder, and he was ready for a work-out.

The last time he had been in the gym had been a day ago, when Anne Maria pleaded with Eva for relationship advice. Eventually, Eva agreed to, but ditched them before Anne Maria could write any tips down.

As Lightning walked towards the locker rooms, he passed the desk, and noticed Eva sitting there, looking bored.

He decided he would take a quick detour.

* * *

As Ezekiel handed Hatchet the check, he put his hands on his hips in victory.

"Should I even ask what you're going to do now?" Hatchet asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure," Ezekiel said, "I'm going to find my father,"

Hatchet was just taking a sip of his water when Ezekiel concluded, and he spit it out, causing it to create a small puddle on the floor.

"Your father…?" Hatchet asked, and Ezekiel nodded, "You need to leave that to me, boy. You don't need to go around searching for him,"

"I'm going to find my father; whether you like or not," Ezekiel proudly said.

The prairie boy then grabbed a mint from Hatchet's desk, and rounded the corner, and stepped out of the door to the office.

Once Ezekiel was gone, Hatchet sat back down at his desk, and noticed Jo's photo in a frame on his desk.

"Ugh!" he let out, and threw the lamp on his desk onto the floor in a fiery moment.

* * *

"Hey there," Lightning chuckled, causing Eva to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Eva asked, and then looked over his shoulder, "Where's that Jersey Shore wannabee?"

Lightning chuckled again, "You mean Anne Maria?"

Eva nodded slowly, and put her hands on her hips, "Where is she?"

"Not here,"

"Good; she's annoying," Eva growled, and went back to her game of solitaire. Only Lightning wasn't leaving; Eva looked back up, and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?"

"To ask you out on a date," Lightning smiled.

Eva's heart nearly stopped.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

Lightning nodded his head. "You heard me," he said.

"But, you're dating Anne Maria," Eva put her hands up in the air, "I am _not _getting involved with that psycho,"

"Just as friends then…?" Lightning asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Eva hesitated, looking at Lightning. Finally, bowing her head in defeat, she nodded it.

"Fine," she said, "I'll go,"

* * *

Hatchet walked over to his filing cabinet, and pulled out a said file. Staring down at it, he sighed, and pulled it open.

"Pam would be proud of you," Hatchet said, looking at the papers, and looked back at Jo's photo.

Sighing, Hatchet stood back up, and put the file back in the cabinet. The file read as followed:

**Jo Hatchet**.

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"The name's Holmes," the man said, "I'm here to investigate the O'Halloran murder,"

**Darkness falls over Wawanakwa City…**

"There's something strange about him," Hatchet said, tapping his chin.

**In the midst of a wedding…**

"I'd like to invite you and Duncan," Heather said, causing Bridgette's eyes to widen.

**And secrets are revealed…**

Mike took a deep breath. "Zoey, I'm not exactly who I say I am,"

Zoey raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

* * *

**A/N – **OK, I am so, so, sorry everyone! I was so busy last night with doing essays and working on my campaign for student council that I forgot to upload this. Hopefully it was worth the wait! Now, just to be nice, here are some sneak hints for next week, which is the final week of The Young and the Dramatic before the mid-season break!

1. Yes, Jo is Hatchet's daughter, but that isn't covered at all. The history will be touched on at some point, but not really.

2. Mike and Zoey will continue to bond, and at some point, Zoey will return to her evil ways.

3. Zoey has a brother, and it's not who you expect!

4. Next week is Heather and Justin's wedding! I'll leave you at that!

5. As told by the previews, a man named Holmes (that's it; Holmes) will appear in Wawanakwa City, and will appear to be stalking Hatchet.

OK, there are your sneak peeks! See you next Tuesday! (No chapter on Monday due to Labor Day!)

-Reading10


	9. Hatchet Begins to Feel Threatened

The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two

Episode 9: Hatchet Begins to Feel Threatened 

The black Lexus rolled through the streets of Wawanakwa City early that Wednesday morning of the following week. The black tinted windows disguised the driver and any other subsequent passengers.

As it rolled onto Main Street, it stopped outside the police station. The driver's door popped open, and out stepped a rather tall man. He wore a black trench coat, and wore a fedora and a nasty scowl on his face.

The man's name was Holmes.

* * *

"This is Gwen's old apartment," Bridgette said, opening up the door, and flipped on the lights.

Duncan stepped into the apartment, with a bandage still covering his gunshot wound. He had just been released from the hospital, and was moving into Gwen's apartment.

"I was given full control of everything once she passed away," she said, "Her parents allowed me to since they live all the way on the other side of Canada,"

"Oh," Duncan said, and looked around. The apartment was pure Gwen, with the black walls, and the purple furniture. A picture of Gwen and Duncan, smiling together sat on the fireplace mantle.

"I think I'll like it here," he said, and turned around, "Thanks,"

"It's the least I could do," Bridgette said, "You did help me figure out the truth to your case,"

Before either could say a word, a third person entered the apartment.

"Hey; I was hoping I would run into you guys," Heather said with a bright smile.

* * *

Zoey walked into the cafeteria, and noticed Mike sitting by himself in a corner. She smiled, and sat down on the table across from him.

"Hey there," Zoey said, smiling.

Mike looked up, and smiled back.

"Zoey, right?" he asked.

The redhead nodded her head, and smiled back, "It's really nice to see you again Mike. I missed talking to you,"

Mike cocked his head to his side, "You mean; you like talking to me?" he asked, surprised. When Zoey nodded, he looked confused, "But—"

A loud gasp was heard, and Mike's face squinted.

"Gosh, darn it!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, Mike gasped again, and his face returned to normal, causing Zoey's jaw to drop in amazement.

"What was that about?" she asked in curiosity.

* * *

Hatchet sat at his desk, staring at his photos of Pam and of Jo. He had let both of them go, and he probably wouldn't see either of them again. Pam was literally gone, and Jo would probably refuse to speak to him, especially since she had no idea that Hatchet was her father.

Hatchet remembered the day he and Pam had decided to give Jo up for adoption. They were both teenagers, and had no idea on how to raise a child. Pam cried the entire way home from the orphanage.

After Pam died, Hatchet realized where Jo had gone to, and met her, introducing him as the town sheriff of Wawanakwa City, and not as her father. They had gained a quick friendship over the years, and Hatchet knew that Jo was so much like Pam, and him.

However, something grabbed him out of his thoughts, and Hatchet looked up as a man entered his office.

"Can I help you?" Hatchet asked, squinting.

"The name's Holmes," the man said, "I'm here to investigate the O'Halloran murder,"

* * *

"Heather?" Bridgette asked, raising an eyebrow, "Hey, I heard about your engagement. Congrats,"

Duncan nodded.

"Yeah, congrats," he nodded.

Heather smiled, and took a seat on the couch, and looked over to Bridgette and Duncan, who were puzzled by her awkward entrance.

"About the wedding," Heather started.

"When is it?" Bridgette asked.

However, Heather ignored Bridgette's question, and proceeded with her own.

"I'd like to invite you and Duncan," Heather said, causing Bridgette's eyes to widen, "To the wedding that is,"

Duncan raised an eyebrow, "Why us?"

"You both were close with Gwen," Heather explained, "I want a part of Gwen at the wedding, for her memory,"

Bridgette and Duncan both exchanged glances, and then eventually smiled.

"Thank you," Duncan nodded, "That means a lot,"

"We'll be there," Bridgette smiled, "When is it?"

Heather stood up, and looked around the apartment. When her eyes met Bridgette's she concluded.

"It's this Saturday," she said, "I hope you can make it,"

The former queen bee then slipped out of the apartment, and into the hallway. As she rounded the corner, both Bridgette and Duncan smiled.

"I guess we're going to a wedding," Duncan concluded.

* * *

Mike took a deep breath. "Zoey, I'm not exactly who I say I am,"

Zoey raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

The multiple personality raised his hands, signaling his surroundings, "We're in a mental hospital, right?" he asked, to which Zoey nodded, "And I have to have something wrong with me, right?"

"Mike…?"

"I have multiple personality disorder!" Mike blurted out, looking as though he was on the verge of tears.

"What?" Zoey's eyes widened.

Mike nodded his head, "I do,"

Zoey gulped, and let out a weak smile at Mike. She grasped his hand, and held it tightly, "I don't care Mike. I just care about you,"

The two smiled at each other.

* * *

Hatchet raised an eyebrow, "The O'Halloran murder? There's nothing to investigate. It was self-defense, done deal," he said.

"Or so you think," Holmes said, "The RMCP sent me to investigate,"

Holmes backed up a bit, and smiled a scowl, "I'll be in touch Claude," he said, and then left the office.

Hatchet's eyes widened.

"Who's Claude?" asked a voice. The police sheriff looked up to see Dawn stepping into the office, holding a basket of muffins, "Hi Hatchet. I thought I'd bring you a batch of muffins as a way to say thank you,"

"Thank you," Hatchet nodded, although he was still in a trance.

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "Is everything alright?"

Hatchet shook his head, "No," he said, "Something is wrong. Very wrong,"

"Does it have something to do with that man?" Dawn jerked her thumb in the direction that Holmes had gone when he left the building.

"There's something strange about him," Hatchet said, tapping his chin, "Something strange, indeed,"

* * *

Outside the building, Holmes stepped out into the daylight with a mischievous smirk on his face. He saw the sun rising into the sky, and winked at it.

"I'm here," he said, and then walked to his car.

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"Do you take Justin to be your husband?" the priest asked, causing Justin to wink at Heather.

**The day has finally arrived…**

"I've waited for this for so long," Justin said, smiling.

**Where two tie the knot…**

"I love you," Heather replied.

**And two grow closer…**

Bridgette felt safe in Duncan's arms, as the two glided across the dance floor, smiling at each other.

**But in the end, it may all be shattered…**

"O my God," Bridgette said; her eyes widening, "Someone call the police!"

* * *

**A/N – **Hello everyone! Happy Tuesday! Anyway, tomorrow is Heather and Justin's wedding, and trusts me, it's an episode you do _not _want to miss! You can miss the rest of the week (actually, scratch that!), but don't miss this episode! Oh, and by the way, is it me, or has a certain Latino been too quiet lately?

-Reading10


	10. Heather and Justin Tie the Knot

The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two

Episode 10: Heather and Justin Tie the Knot

Police swarmed the Wawanakwa City Country Club's dance hall, questioning guests of the wedding to see if there were any witnesses.

Hatchet barged into the hall, and immediately saw Bridgette sitting at a table, looked petrified.

"What happened here?" he asked, running over to her.

Bridgette shook her head; her eyes were still widened. She managed to mutter out four words.

"How did it happen…" she muttered.

Hatchet left her, and walked down a side hallway to the ladies bathroom. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"O my God," he said.

* * *

**8 Hours Earlier…**

* * *

The church bells rang early that Saturday morning as much of the town of Wawanakwa City crowded into St. Katherine Drexel, the local Catholic Church. Surprisingly, much of the city was Roman Catholic, while much of Canada wasn't.

The bells announced the wedding of Justin Foreman and Heather Carmichael. The latter had not yet arrived at the church, while Justin was pacing in the rectory, nervous on how to say his vows.

Donald, his best man, came up to him, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be fine," he said.

Justin smiled, "Thanks for driving all the way here from Boney Isles," he said, "It really means a lot to me,"

"You're welcome," Donald said, "Don't mention it,"

Justin gave Donald another weak smile, and stared at the door, waiting for Heather to walk through the doors.

* * *

Heather arrived at the church, a few minutes later, and was in a side room just off the Narthex. Alicia was adjusting her dress as the queen bee stood in front of a mirror.

"You look beautiful," she said.

"Thanks," Heather replied with a lovely smile. As she looked at the mirror, she let out a deep sigh, and her face soon curled into a smile.

Her dream was finally coming true.

* * *

The church bells continued to ring as Justin stood at the altar with the priest by his side. The audience sitting in the pews rose, and turned to the front door where the bridesmaids were now walking down.

They wore purple dresses with their hair done by the town's local hairstylist.

Finally, the organist began to play, and Justin took a deep breath in. Finally, Heather rounded the corner, and walked down the aisle.

She looked beautiful.

When the queen bee arrived at the altar, the priest smiled at both of them.

"I've waited for this for so long," Justin said, smiling.

Heather nodded back, and nearly melted as they faced each other, holding each other's hands.

"I love you," Heather said.

"Ditto," Justin said; his voice lowering to a whisper.

"Dearly beloved," the priest rang out, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of one man and one woman,"

The two love birds could only smile at each other.

Little did they know they were being watched?

* * *

In another part of Wawanakwa City, several monitors were set up in an unknown apartment. Loud cackling was heard as the viewer saw the footage being submitted live from St. Katherine Drexel.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," the viewer said, and then let out a deep cackle.

* * *

"Do you take Justin to be your husband?" the priest asked, causing Justin to wink at Heather.

"I do," Heather nodded her head.

"Do you take Heather to be your husband?" he asked the male model.

"You bet I do," Justin smirked.

The priest shut his book, and tucked it underneath one arm. He smiled at the two, and raised his arms.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Justin Foreman. You may now kiss the bride!" the priest exclaimed.

The audience broke out into applause, while Justin and Heather shared a kiss.

* * *

The Wawanakwa City Country Club was the setting of the reception that evening. The night was going by smoothly as the guests took to the dance floor following the dinner that Anne Maria had so carefully chosen.

Bridgette and Duncan sat at their own table, watching as several other couples danced across the floor.

"This is a lovely ceremony," Bridgette commented.

"What…?" Duncan asked, breaking away from his face, "Oh yeah; lovely,"

Bridgette rolled her eyes, and stood up.

"Where are you going?" the bad boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To dance,"

"With yourself…?"

Bridgette chuckled, "No stupid. We're dancing," she grabbed Duncan's hand just as a slow song came on.

The two began to slow dance as Bridgette wrapped her arms around Duncan's shoulders, while Duncan wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This is really great," Bridgette said.

"I agree," Duncan nodded his head.

Bridgette felt safe in Duncan's arms, as the two glided across the dance floor, smiling at each other.

* * *

"I'll be right back," Heather said, smiling at Justin, "I have to use the ladies room,"

Justin smiled, "You better," he said. They shared a kiss, and Heather left the ballroom, and walked down the hallway to the bathrooms.

As she opened up the door, she felt her phone vibrating. Pulling out of her tights (with the wedding dress, there was no pockets.

She pulled it out, and didn't recognize the number.

Heather opened the text message anyway, and saw what was said inside:

**You can't get away from me that easily**.

Suddenly, the lights went off, and Heather screamed into the night.

* * *

Outside in the ballroom, the scream was heard. Bridgette immediately separated from Duncan in freight, and searched the room for the scream.

"Heather!" Justin exclaimed, hopping up from his chair.

He ran towards the hallway, and Bridgette quickly followed. When they came to the bathroom door, Justin kicked it open, and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

Bridgette was right behind him.

"O my God," Bridgette said; her eyes widening, "Someone call the police!"

* * *

Police swarmed the Wawanakwa City Country Club's dance hall, questioning guests of the wedding to see if there were any witnesses.

Hatchet barged into the hall, and immediately saw Bridgette sitting at a table, looked petrified.

"What happened here?" he asked, running over to her.

Bridgette shook her head; her eyes were still widened. She managed to mutter out four words.

"How did it happen…" she muttered.

Hatchet left her, and walked down a side hallway to the ladies bathroom. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"O my God," he said.

Lying on the floor was Heather's cell phone, still open with the latest text message. Behind her was the open window. It had been bust open, as shards of glass splattered the floor near the window.

And Heather was nowhere in sight.

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"Breaking news," Josh said, "Heather Carmichael has been abducted,"

**Terror strikes Wawanakwa City once more…**

"Where the hell did she go?" Hatchet grumbled, "Someone just doesn't disappear from their wedding reception!"

**Leaving a ray of victims in its path…**

"He must have done it," Justin said, coming to a close, "He took her from me,"

**Bringing in new storms to brew…**

Sierra's eyes widened as she read the contents.

"Oh," she said, "This is good; very good,"

* * *

**A/N – **Sorry about the wait folks! I had CCD tonight, thus I couldn't write up The Bold and the Famous. The new chapter of The Bold and the Famous should be out tomorrow, with Friday's chapter possibly being pushed to Saturday. Who knows? But anyway, the next two days of _this _story will focus on the aftermath of Heather's abduction. And trust me; you don't want to miss it!

-Reading10


	11. Justin Worries for Heather's Safety

The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two

Episode 11: Justin Worries for Heather's Safety

The next morning, Wawanakwa City was in chaos.

An alert had been issued for Heather's disappearance, and Hatchet was working overtime to analyze every single piece of evidence.

Heather's cell phone had been sent to the lab to be analyzed while the FBI had been called in to examine the crime scene. It was Hatchet's job to make sure that everything went right.

But the truth was; nothing really was.

* * *

Josh straightened his papers, and stared at Staci's empty seat. Since coverage of Katie Star's trial had ended, Staci had been fired from the news station, leaving Josh as the main anchor.

He has no complaints there.

When the cameras started to roll, he flashed them his signature smile.

"Good afternoon everyone," Josh nodded, "I'm your anchor, Josh, and we come to you today with the latest news in Wawanakwa City,"

The camera changed angles, and Josh let out a sigh.

"Breaking news," Josh said, "Heather Carmichael has been abducted,"

* * *

Justin turned off the TV, and set down his beer bottle.

He was in his hotel room, looking extremely distraught; it was the morning after his wedding, and his bride had vanished from their reception.

The town had been thrown into chaos, and while Justin desperately wanted to go out and search for his wife of one day, the police confined him to his hotel room telling him he would know right away if there were any leads.

Only, Justin wasn't getting any calls. The male model let out a deep sigh, and then looked around his room, and noticed the photo of Heather on his dresser.

Suddenly, an idea clicked.

"He must have done it," Justin said, coming to a close, "He took her from me,"

He stood up and grabbed his coat. Grabbing his car keys, he headed off towards Alejandro's apartment.

* * *

Hatchet set down his glasses, and let out a disgruntled groan.

"Where the hell did she go?" Hatchet grumbled, "Someone just doesn't disappear from their wedding reception!"

"Distraught, Claude…?"

Hatchet looked up to see Holmes standing in the doorway. He gasped, and raised an eyebrow, "How did you know that was my name, Holmes?"

Holmes held up his hands in defense.

"No need to get annoyed," Holmes said, "I'm just merely asking a question,"

"So am I," Hatchet stood up, "Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"That's for me to know," Holmes chuckled, "And for you to find out later,"

The private detective then rounded the corner, and left the police station, leaving a very confused Hatchet.

* * *

Sierra set down the box of records she had retrieved from the town hall on her desk, and rubbed her hands.

"More information for the book," she said, letting out a deep sigh of relief.

As she opened up the box, she began to search its contents, until she found the correct file.

It read:

**Duncan Abraham**

* * *

"Alejandro!" Justin cried out, banging on the door, "I know you're in there!"

However, the arch villain didn't appear to be in his apartment; either that or he wasn't answering the door.

Finally, the male model had had enough, and barged into the door, causing it to break off the hinges and land on the floor.

Justin raised an eyebrow, seeing that the apartment was squeaky clean. Not a speck of dust was anywhere. The male model pulled out the gun in his pocket, and raised it in the air, spinning around.

The apartment appeared empty.

As Justin entered the kitchen, he noticed a laptop on the table. It was open, and on the video menu, with a video paused.

He gasped, and pressed the "PLAY" button.

"Hello Justin," the voice on the blank screen purred. The voice was mixed with, causing Justin not to recognize it.

Suddenly, a photo flashed by, and it was of Heather, bound and gagged, still in her wedding dress.

"Do you miss her?" the voice asked, "I'm going to make you pay for everything that you did to me,"

"Don't trust anyone. Including me,"

* * *

Hatchet sat back in his chair, looking confused.

"How the hell did he know my name?" Hatchet asked himself aloud, and his eyes flashed to his photos of Pam and Jo, "Just when I need you two the most; you're not here,"

He let out a deep sigh, and went back to working on his order for the police.

* * *

Sierra grabbed a paper out of the file, and began to read its contents.

"Interesting," Sierra said, reading, "What connection does Duncan have to Blaineley O'Halloran?"

The uber fan continued to read, but came to a stop.

Sierra's eyes widened as she read the contents.

"Oh," she said, "This is good; very good,"

* * *

Justin sighed, and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket. After dialing a number as he had remembered it, he pressed it to his ear.

"Hey," Justin said, "It's me, Justin. How's it going?"

The speaker on the other end shot a few insults to Justin, but the male model merely shrugged them off.

"Look, I understand you're a bounty hunter now? Right…? Good; I need your help," Justin said, "I'll pay you good money too,"

Justin nodded his head, "When can you be here?"

A few seconds passed.

"OK," he said, "See you then,"

Leaving Alejandro's apartment, Justin tucked the laptop into his coat pocket. Alejandro wasn't going to get away with that.

That was for damn sure.

* * *

The next morning, a motorcycle and its rider rode towards Wawanakwa City. The rider wore a helmet, not showing its head.

The rider navigated towards the Wawanakwa Hotel, where Justin sat outside the hotel, waiting.

When the motorcycle pulled up, Justin stood up, and smiled.

"I thought I would never see you again," he said.

The rider took off their helmet, exposing their red hair. They smiled at the male model, and put one hand on her hip.

"Nice to see you too," Izzy said.

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"Alejandro took her," Justin said, handing the laptop over, "and I want her back,"

**Risks are taken…**

"There's no telling if I can find her," Izzy snapped.

**Plans are made…**

"You and I," Zoey winked, "are going to break out of here,"

**And Deals are promised…**

"Wait," Justin said, halting the redhead's moves, "You've got me,"

**All on the fall finale of The Young and the Dramatic!**

* * *

**A/N – **Wow; there's no words that I can say to explain my lack of updates. School has been so busy, and I can literally almost find no time between studying and tests and such to update every day. Tomorrow the fall finale will be posted (I hope), and The Bold and the Famous will be posted whenever I can find time.

-Reading10


	12. Zoey and Mike Plot Their Escape

The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two

Episode 12: Zoey and Mike Plot Their Escape

Izzy sat her helmet on her motorcycle, and turned off the engine. Turning back to Justin, she raised an eyebrow.

"Now what's this deal about?" she snapped.

"Come inside," Justin said, opening up the door, "and I might just tell you,"

* * *

In the cafeteria that morning, Zoey slid into a seat next to Mike, smiling at the multiple personality.

"Good morning," Zoey smiled.

Mike smiled back, "Good morning to you too,"

The two joined hands under the table, for fear of anyone realizing that the two were a couple now. They conversed about regular things until Mike asked a question.

"So, what's your family like?" he asked.

Zoey paused.

"What…?"

"You're family," Mike repeated, "I get monthly visits from my parents who live in Boney Isles, but besides that, it gets pretty lonely here,"

"Oh," Zoey said, and then soon sighed, "Both of my parents are dead. They have been for as long as I can remember,"

"Oh," Mike nodded.

"Yeah," the redhead nodded, "And I used to have a brother," she let out a sigh, "But that was a long time ago,"

Mike nodded, and then grasped Zoey's hand tighter.

"Well, you have me _now_," he assured her.

* * *

"So he had an affair with Blaineley?" Sierra asked herself as she jotted down the note in her notepad, "Interesting,"

An idea suddenly clicked in her head.

"There's no telling who the true killer of O'Halloran was," she said, looking back over the notes. She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror.

"It could've been Duncan for all we know,"

"But it wasn't,"

Sierra looked up to see Cody standing in the doorway of the Wawanakwa Daily, and smiled at the sight of him.

"Ah, Cody," she said, "How nice of a surprise,"

Cody raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing with those files?" he asked.

Sierra smiled, "Looking for information for my book on Duncan Abraham," she answered, and held up her notepad, "Care to read some notes?"

"I don't want to read your lies," Cody snapped.

* * *

The two sat in Justin's suite as the desk, staring at each other for well over five minutes. Finally, Izzy broke the silence.

"On the phone," she said, "You sounded angry. Who's pissed at you now?"

Justin chuckled, and rolled his eyes. Holding up his hand, Izzy's eyes widened when she noticed the ring.

"You're married now?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah," Justin nodded, "Heather Carmichael and I got married on Saturday,"

Izzy raised an eyebrow, "The girl you dated before me?" she asked, and put her hands on her hips, "Where is she?"

"Yes," Justin said, "And she's not here. At least I don't think she is,"

"Huh?"

"Alejandro," Justin mused.

"Who would that be?" Izzy cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Her ex-boyfriend," he answered, "Heather refused to accept his proposal, and he couldn't stand the fact that Heather had started dating me," he pulled the laptop out of his coat pocket, and set it on the table.

"What are you saying…?"

"Alejandro took her," Justin said, handing the laptop over, "and I want her back,"

* * *

"Mike," Zoey said, as the two were sitting together on the couch, making it look like they were watching an episode of their favorite TV Show, "I think we need to talk,"

Mike looked up, "About what…?"

"We've been spending so much time together in here," Zoey explained, "That I've realized this place isn't where you and I belong,"

"What are you saying?" Mike asked.

"You and I," Zoey winked, "are going to break out of here,"

* * *

"Lies…?" Sierra repeated, "What lies are you speaking of?"

"Bridgette _shot _Blaineley in self-defense," Cody snapped, "Duncan didn't kill her,"

Sierra nodded.

"Oh, thank you," she nodded, "So Bridgette shot Blaineley because she was madly in love with Duncan, and wanted him all to her?"

"Stop twisting the truth," Cody shouted.

"Or did Duncan want Blaineley to kill Bridgette so he and she could be together?" Sierra added, "Hmm, quite a story, don't you think?"

Cody groaned.

"Stop it!"

Sierra stood up; a scowl formed across her face.

"What I don't understand, Anderson, is why you continue to defend Abraham. As far as I'm concerned, you hated him in high school!"

"That's none of your business," Cody snapped, and then turned around, and left the newspaper office.

He also left a satisfied Sierra.

* * *

Izzy looked up from the laptop after watching the video.

"This is horrible," she said, "Why would Alejandro torture Heather if he loved her so much?"

"To teach me a lesson," Justin offered, "Now, just go find her, and I'll pay you big money,"

"There's no telling if I can find her," Izzy snapped.

Justin raised an eyebrow, "At least try!"

Izzy rolled her eyes.

"I never said I'd do it," Izzy said, smiling, "and all the money in the world won't motivate me either,"

Justin leaned forward on the table.

"Then what the hell do you want?" he snapped as well.

* * *

"Break out?" Mike repeated.

Zoey nodded, "As in escaping this place. We don't belong here. Especially me," her voice got quieter, and she let out a sigh, "Look; we just need to get out of here, and leave Wawanakwa City,"

"Then where would we go?" Mike asked.

The redhead shrugged.

"I don't know," she answered, "But we'll figure that out when we're out of here,"

Mike looked around, and let out a deep sigh, "Not to be a downer, but there really isn't any way for us to escape. I mean, the guards monitor us twenty-four seven!"

Zoey nodded.

"You have a point,"

"I do?" Mike asked.

Zoey nodded, "Yes," she looked around, "We'll need help from the outside, and I have just the right person,"

* * *

Tuesday morning soon arrived, and as Wawanakwa City awoke, Justin sat in his bed, looking confused of the previous day's events.

He realized Izzy's offer, and without hesitation, he accepted it, if it meant getting Heather back. What he didn't realize was the collateral damage he had caused.

The bathroom door opened, and Izzy stepped out in her suit.

"I'm ready," she said.

"Wait," Justin said, halting the redhead's moves, "You've got me,"

Izzy spun around and smirked, "Last night was wonderful," and then she left the hotel room.

Justin had slept with Izzy.

* * *

**Find out what happens next when The Young and the Dramatic returns November 2012.**

* * *

**A/N – **Well, everyone, I will be taking a short break from The Young and the Dramatic in order to get the rest of the chapters finished, as well as The Bold and the Famous. I need to focus on academics now, so don't expect any chapters to be posted for a while. The rest of season two should be posted sometime in November. See you then.

-Reading10


	13. Josh Faces His Past

The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two 

Episode 13: Josh Faces His Past 

The alarm clock rang.

Josh blinked open one eye, and titled onto his side to read the alarm clock.

_5:00 a.m._, the alarm clock read. That was the time Josh got up every day in order to ensure he would get out of the apartment in time to make it to the studio. Josh did the morning news by himself, and again by himself at noon.

In the evening, his co-anchor Staci would join him. Josh loathed Staci, and thought she was the most annoying person on the earth with her constant lies.

Josh let out a deep breath.

He wouldn't let Staci bother him today.

Today was Josh's birthday.

* * *

_"Fancy seeing you here," Justin purred as Izzy approached his table in the restaurant. _

_Izzy chuckled, and grabbed her date by the tie, pulling him into a long kiss. As she took her seat, she eyed Justin._

_"I love you," Izzy smiled._

_Justin, taking a sip of his water, nodded his head in agreement, "I love you too," _

* * *

Justin took a deep breath as he turned on the engine. He had been on edge ever since Izzy had left two weeks ago to find Heather. He still hadn't heard anything from Izzy, causing him to worry.

Part of him wanted Izzy to vanish and to never return. He _had _cheated on Heather, and if Izzy found Heather, she was bound to spit it out.

Either way, Justin was screwed.

As Justin pulled out of the parking lot, he passed _Timbles_, the local book store, where a large crowd was gathering. He raised an eyebrow at it, but didn't pay much attention.

* * *

"Thanks again," Sierra said as she signed another book. The costumer happily left with a signed copy of Duncan Abraham: behind the Name by Sierra Wilkinson.

The bookstore was filled to the brim with costumers, itching to get the tell-all book on Duncan Abraham. As Sierra signed another copy, she heard the door to the bookstore open, and a screech ring out.

"Where is she?" snapped a voice.

"Oh! Mr. Abraham!"

"Can you sign my book?"

"I didn't know you were married to Gwen Denkovich!"

A chorus of responses came as Duncan and Bridgette made their way through the crowd, to the table where Sierra was set up. The author of the book smiled at them, and held up a book.

"I'm glad to see you both," Sierra smirked, "Care for a copy?"

"What I want is for you to stop this," Bridgette snapped, "Can't you see that this is just horrible?"

Sierra rolled her eyes, "Let me think; no,"

Duncan stepped forward, "Stop the book. People are—"

"O my God," cried out a person, who was looking at the book previously, "You were having an affair with Blaineley O'Halloran?"

Duncan gulped, and turned around to see a confused crowd of people standing before him. Bridgette held his arm, and her jaw dropped.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Josh," said a cameraman as Josh made his way into the studio.

"Thanks," Josh smiled, holding his coffee in his hand, "It means a lot—"

Staci exited from her dressing room, and pointed at Josh, "Woah! My great-great-great uncle's birthday was today! He even—"

"That's nice," Josh rolled his eyes, and went into his dressing room, slamming the door behind him. As he stepped up to the mirror, he let out a frightening gasp, and remembered a memory.

* * *

_"Josh, will you please shut up!" snapped Josh's father as Josh attempted to tell his dad how school had went, "I'm trying to watch the game!"_

_"But—"Josh said, and was grabbed by the arm. He looked up to see his mother glaring at him._

_"You're nothing but trouble!" his mother screamed, and hit him across the face, "Why can't you be like your sister?"_

_Josh looked over to see his sister playing with blocks in the corner. She was only four, opposed to Josh's six years. He let out a sigh, and went to his room, slamming the door behind him._

_He was planning on telling his dad that was today was his birthday. Nobody had said "Happy Birthday", and he had thought somebody had forgotten it. Since his Birthday had fallen on a Saturday, not even a teacher or friend from school could wish him it._

* * *

Josh let out another sigh, and gave himself a weak smile in the mirror.

"Stay strong," he whimpered, almost on the verge of tears. He looked away, and grabbed water from the fridge to cool him down.

"Stay strong," he repeated.

* * *

_"That was great," Justin said, buttoning his shirt up. _

_Izzy lay, unclothed in the bed, in a suggestive position. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around Justin's torso._

_"Why do you have to go?" she asked._

_"Work," Justin mused, "I'll see you later," And then he left._

* * *

Justin let out another sigh, and looked around. Nobody was in the Diner at the moment; they were all down at the bookstore where a riot was slowly forming. Justin chose to stay out of it as he had already had enough troubles of his own.

"Need some advice, man?" DJ asked, as he refilled Justin's glass.

"Yeah," Justin nodded, and DJ took a seat at the table, "I'm not sure what's going on. Since Heather went missing, I've been sort of out of it,"

"You're wife went missing on her wedding day," DJ said, "I don't blame you,"

Justin nodded, "I just hope they find her,"

"So do we," DJ nodded, "So do we," he mused, and looked out the window, "O my God," he said; his eyes widened. He pointed, and Justin's jaw dropped as well.

* * *

Duncan and Bridgette ran out of the bookstore, and towards Bridgette's jeep.

"They think I killed Blaineley!" Duncan screamed to Bridgette as they ran. The crowd of rioters hastily followed them, "Sierra's such a bitch!"

"You said it!" Bridgette said, and they made it to the jeep. As they piled in, Bridgette turned the motor on, and they drove down the road, past _Timbles_.

Sierra noticed them as she stepped out of the bookstore, and waved with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not going to let her win," Bridgette said, "Sierra's not going to win,"

* * *

"And that concludes the evening news," Josh smiled, "Good night folks,"

As the cameraman gave the OK, Josh exited the set, and backs into his dressing room, avoiding Staci and her chatty self. His cell phone sat on the counter, and Josh noticed had one new message.

He pressed the phone to his ear, and listened to the message.

"Hello Josh," the message said, "It's lovely to hear from you," the voice sounded sarcastic, "Just know that I'm still here, and I'd love for you to stop by sometime. And if you don't know where I am, I'm sure you soon will,"

The message ended, and Josh dropped the phone.

He knew the voice.

"O my God," Josh said, breathing heavily, "She's alive,"

* * *

**Next time on The Young and the Dramatic…**

"You need to stop this," Bridgette snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

**Memories are twisted…**

"Please tell me what to do," Duncan said, on the verge of tears, "I know I didn't kill her,"

**Whereabouts are confirmed…**

"Where is she?" Justin screamed into the phone, "I swear, if you hurt her I'll kill you!"

**And drama is heightened…**

Sierra smirked, "Oh, believe me. The next book will be just as good," she leaned in closer, "If not better,"

* * *

**A/N – **Well, it feels like the first day of school again! Season two is officially back, and should be over by the first week of December. I hope you all will enjoy the second half as much as the first half, because it's only going to get more dramatic!

-Reading10


	14. Duncan Remembers His Marriage

The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two

Episode 14: Duncan Remembers his Marriage 

Duncan sighed, and got up out of bed. He hadn't slept in over a couple of days, and hadn't left his apartment either. The entire town was convinced that he had murdered Blaineley, and if he stepped outside his apartment, surely he would be killed.

As Duncan made his way to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee, his eyes narrowed on the calendar in the corner. He almost dropped the coffee cup as he realized the date.

"Gwen," Duncan sighed, and fell to his knees.

* * *

Sierra smirked as she rapidly typed into her keyboard.

The Wawanakwa Daily office didn't open for at least another hour, and she was spending her spare time replying to fan-emails.

Several readers of the newspaper were writing in, asking her for more information on Duncan Abraham's life. They wanted to be sure that he in fact murdered Blaineley, and if he did, why weren't the police doing anything?

However, her thoughts were interrupted as the door opened.

"Oh, we aren't open yet," Sierra said without looking up.

"That's fine; I'm just here to talk,"

Sierra looked up to see Bridgette looking down at her, glaring.

* * *

Justin woke up the next morning to his phone buzzing. Retrieving it from the night stand, he gasped as he read it:

**Justin, so far the search for Heather has gone cold. I'm near Manhunt Beach. Stay tuned. –Izzy**

The male model's eyes bugged out as he read it, and let out a deep sigh.

"Heather," he muttered.

* * *

"You need to stop this," Bridgette snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

Sierra smirked as she sat up straighter, "Whatever does you mean, my dear Bridgette?" she asked.

"You're ruining Duncan's life, and I don't want that to happen!"

"I'm afraid I can't stop it even if I wanted too," Sierra rolled her eyes, "The fans want what the fans want, and they believe Duncan murdered Blaineley,"

"Because of you," Bridgette screamed, "Because of you, Duncan is one step away from being considered a murderer again!"

Sierra raised an eyebrow.

"And that's such a bad thing?"

Bridgette groaned, and rubbed her temples. She set down her purse on a nearby chair, and cracked her knuckles.

"Do you even care about anybody but yourself?" Bridgette said, "Because a caring person would never do something like this,"

"What I would like to know," Sierra stood up, waving a finger at the surfer chick, "Is why you're so content on helping Duncan! You act as though you're in love with him,"

"I'm _not_!" Bridgette immediately snapped.

Sierra chuckled, and walked around to leave her desk area.

"That didn't sound much like a person who's not in love," she chided, and put her hands on her hips, "So tell me Bridgette, are you or are you _not _in love with Duncan Abraham?"

* * *

Duncan stopped the engine, and stepped out of the car. The sign above his head read "Wawanakwa City Cemetery". As he stepped through the rows of graves, he finally found the one he was looking for.

He knelt down besides Gwen's grave, and felt his eyes moisten.

"Happy Eight Years," Duncan said, feeling a tear run down his face, "You don't know how much I want to wrap my arms around you now, Gwen," And with that, Duncan looked up to the skies as he remembered a memory.

* * *

_"You may now kiss the bride," the minister said as Duncan dove in for the kiss._

_Gwen melted in Duncan's arms as the two kissed, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. The minister left the small chapel, leaving the two alone._

_"I love you so much, Gwen," Duncan smiled in between kisses._

_"Same here," Gwen nodded, moaning as Duncan kissed her neck._

_Duncan let out a peaceful sigh, "This is amazing; I've married the girl of my dreams, and we've got nothing holding us back," he said._

_"I want to be with you forever, Gwen," Duncan finished._

_"Don't worry," Gwen smiled, "It'll happen,"_

* * *

"I miss that so much," Duncan murmured as he finished his memory.

"I do too,"

Duncan gasped in shock as he turned around to see Gwen standing behind him. His eyes widened, and he nearly fainted.

* * *

Almost as soon as Justin received his message, his phone vibrated again. It was number hadn't recognized, but he answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello Justin," the voice sounded modified, "It's been a while. Too bad you've been ignoring me. Do you want to see Heather again? I have her in my possession,"

Justin's eyes widened.

"Who the hell is this?" he shouted into the phone, "Don't you dare hurt Heather!"

"Who's to say that I already haven't?" the voice bragged.

"Where is she?" Justin screamed into the phone, "I swear, if you hurt her I'll kill you!"

The phone went dead, leaving Justin to throw the phone against the wall in anger. It broke in half, leaving Justin to lie back down on his bed, groaning the failed attempt to speak with Heathers' captors.

* * *

"I am _not _in love with Duncan Abraham," Bridgette folded her arms, "And this has nothing to do with that!"

"You're trying to get around the question," Sierra said.

Bridgette scoffed.

"So what if I'm talking like Obama?" she snapped.

"What…?" Sierra blinked.

"Nothing; political reference," Bridgette waved it away, but then glared back at Sierra, "But still; you're ruining a good man's name! This book is horrible!"

Sierra smirked, "Oh, believe me. The next book will be just as good," she leaned in closer, "If not better,"

Bridgette groaned, "What life are you planning on ruining now?" she asked.

"Yours," Sierra smiled.

* * *

"How are you alive?" Duncan said, walking over to Gwen.

Gwen smiled, and shook her head. Her smile fell as she raised her hands, "I'm not alive, Duncan. I'm a mere memory," she said.

"But then how are you—"

"Don't worry about it," Gwen said, "We must worry about your future, not your past. Everyone thinks you have killed Blaineley, which you haven't,"

"Please tell me what to do," Duncan said, on the verge of tears, "I know I didn't kill her,"

"That part is quite obvious," Gwen nodded, "But you must rely on friends to help you through this. Bridgette will play a major role,"

Duncan cocked his head to the side.

"You act as though you already know how this will play out," he said.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Gwen shrugged, and looked up to the sky. Sighing, she approached Duncan, "I must leave, my love,"

"No," Duncan said, reaching out to grab Gwen, "I miss you so much!"

"I miss you as well," Gwen said, "But you must trust Bridgette and yourself. She will be your guide,"

Duncan tried to follow Gwen, but she eventually backed up, and evaporated into the light, leaving him alone.

"Gwen," he muttered.

* * *

Bridgette's jaw dropped.

"You're writing the book about me?" she snapped.

"Who else is as gossip worthy as you?" Sierra chuckled, and waved it away, "Now leave, I have some work to do on a certain rough draft,"

The surfer chick grabbed her purse, and glared at Sierra.

"You'll lose this battle Sierra," she said, "You may have your fans on your side, but I have friends on my side. You'll pay for everything,"

And with that, Bridgette clicked her heels as she left the Wawanakwa Daily's office.

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"She's ruining everything," Bridgette said, to which Duncan nodded in agreement.

**The mighty will rise…**

"She's going to pay," Anne Maria said through gritted teeth.

**The weak will fall…**

"So who was this Pam I've heard about?" Holmes said, raising an eyebrow.

**And the countdown will begin…**

"Do everything I ask," the voice said, "Or else you'll _never_ see Heather again,"

* * *

**A/N – **I had a half-day of school today, so I was able to finish this chapter rather quickly. I have no school for the rest of the week, so I'll be able to have these chapters up rather early. **The Bold and the Famous **will be returning next **Wednesday, November 28****th**, and I already have the next episode written.

Plus, if you want spoilers for the rest of this week, follow the link on my profile for my profile. Go to my journal history to find "This Week on The Young and the Dramatic #1" in order to find spoilers for the rest of the week.

-Reading10


	15. Anne Maria Learns the Shocking Truth

The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two

Episode 15: Anne Maria Learns the Shocking Truth

Anne Maria sat in the diner the next morning, sipping a cup of coffee. She scrolled through her phone, seeing the latest updates on the Carmichael Disappearance. After planning their marriage, Anne Maria felt at least compelled to keep up with the news.

After taking another drink from her coffee mug, Momma DJ wheeled over to her on her roller-skates.

"How you feeling, sugar?" she asked, taking a seat in the booth across from Anne Maria.

"Fine, thanks," Anne Maria said, curiously raising an eyebrow.

Momma DJ nodded, "Just making sure, with everything that has been going on, don't you think?" she stated. When she saw Anne Maria's face, Momma DJ continued, "With you and Lightning that is,"

"Oh," Anne Maria waved it away, "That was weeks ago. Lightning isn't cheating on me. We're in a happy relationship,"

"Then why was he in here with that Eva on a date a couple of weeks ago?" Momma DJ asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

A knock was heard, and Hatchet looked up from his laptop. He sighed as he saw Holmes standing in the doorway, holding a manila folder.

"Do you have a minute?" Holmes asked, and then walked in and sat down without permission, "Good, because I need to speak with you about something,"

"Sure," Hatchet rolled his eyes.

"Where were you in your life about thirty years ago?" Holmes said, "You are in your sixties, is that correct?"

Hatchet nodded, "Why does this matter?"

"Just asking," Holmes shrugged, "Where were you?"

"Married, and just starting out as a deputy in this city," Hatchet said, and got up from his seat, "I have to started on something, so I don't have time to answer questions of nonsense," he was about to leave until Holmes spoke up.

"So who was this Pam I've heard about?" Holmes said, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

"She's ruining everything," Bridgette said, to which Duncan nodded in agreement.

"Sierra's a liar," Duncan mumbled.

"I know," Bridgette nodded in agreement, "And I'm so tired of listening to her at all of these press announcements. The book is poorly written anyway—"

"Bridgette,"

The surfer girl didn't listen, and continued to ramble on in the kitchen of her apartment. The bad boy finally stood up.

"Bridgette," Duncan said, "Shut up," he added this with a smirk to ensure he was only joking.

* * *

Hatchet raised an eyebrow, and shut the door he was just about to exit through. Spinning around on his heels, he folded his arms.

"What is it to you?" Hatchet asked.

Holmes stood up, and his eyes enlarged as if he had struck gold, "Everyone who I've asked have told me that you used to be married to a woman named Pam,"

"And what if it is true?"

"I'd like to know how she died," Holmes folded his arms, "Right now,"

* * *

"He was _what_," Anne Maria snapped, with her eyebrow twitching. She nearly dropped her coffee mug, but ended up slamming it onto the table.

Momma DJ gasped.

"You two are still together?" she asked in an alarmed tone, "But—"

"They were cheating," the Jersey Shore reject stood up, groaning, "Not only was it Lightning, but it was with Eva as well,"

"I'm so sorry, honey," Momma DJ said, standing up as well. She opened up her arms for Anne Maria to hug her, but the girl refused, but instead folded her arms.

"She's going to pay," Anne Maria said through gritted teeth.

* * *

"I have to get to work," Bridgette said, grabbing her purse. She turned back to look at Duncan, "Will you be alright here today?"

Duncan chuckled, "I think I might head down to the diner, and then back to my place," he said.

"That works," the surfer girl said, "Just make sure you lock up before you leave," she checked her phone, "I should probably call Cody. I haven't talked to him in a while,"

"Yeah," Duncan said, almost in a sad tone, "Cody,"

Bridgette shrugged off his comment, and then headed towards the door.

"See you around, Abraham," she said, before leaving. Duncan watched her leave, and once she closed the door behind her, he let out a deep sigh. Looking around the apartment, he realized something.

He was falling in love with Bridgette.

* * *

"I never said she died," Hatchet said.

Holmes' raised an eyebrow, "Or did you?" he chuckled, and pulled out a notebook, "Tell me Hatchet. What does it hurt if you tell me?"

"Look here," the sheriff leaned in close to the detective, "This is _my _town, and I don't like you harassing my citizens. And that includes me as well. You can just pack your stuff, and get out of this town,"

"Sure," Holmes rolled his eyes. He scribbled something down in his notepad, "I'll see you around Hatchet,"

The detective then left the office, leaving a confused Hatchet.

"Something isn't right," Hatchet said with a sigh.

* * *

Anne Maria rushed into the gym, where she noticed Lightning walking towards the front desk where Eva was standing.

"Oh, _hell _no," she quickly snapped, throwing her purse on the floor. She threw an accusing finger in Lightning's direction, "You bastard!"

Both were taken off guard by Anne Maria's sudden outburst, and a scowl formed across Eva's face.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave—"Eva started.

"You don't get to talk," Anne Maria said, and then turned to Lightning, "_How _could you do this to me? I _loved _you with all of my heart! Then you go and cheat on me with this skank? What the hell are thinking? And the fact that I have to find out about it from Momma DJ is just so messed up!"

Lightning's jaw dropped.

"What—"

"And one more thing," Anne Maria said, "We're over!" She turned over to glare at Eva, and then spun on her heels, and grabbed her purse. As she left the gym, she picked out her phone, quickly changing her relationship status on her FaceSplash profile.

* * *

Justin was just leaving the general store when his phone vibrated. Noticing it was an unknown number, he picked it up, thinking it was Izzy.

"Hello?" he answered.

"I'm back," the modified voice said, "You better pay attention to me now, Foreman. I have your pretty little wife in my possession,"

Justin nearly dropped his bags.

"You let her go," Justin quickly snapped, "Or else—"

"You have nothing to threaten me with," the voice said, "But on the contrary, I have something to threaten _you _with,"

The male model shook his head.

"This isn't happening," he quickly told himself, "I have people searching for you at this very moment. They will find you, and they will kill you—"

"Do everything I ask," the voice said, "Or else you'll _never_ see Heather again,"

* * *

"Yes," the voice purred into the phone outside the police station, "I'm very close to getting him in for it. This is obviously working. He was sweating like a pig,"

The voice chuckled, and waited for the response.

"Oh, believe me," Holmes said, "He won't know what hit him,"

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"Make a choice," Eva said, "Me or Anne Maria,"

**Memories are remembered…**

Josh sighed as he looked through the photo albums, and came across a particular photo.

**Troubles are continued…**

"You're hiding something," Holmes smirked.

**And the drama never stops…**

Hatchet scrolled through the call log, and gasped at his findings.

* * *

**A/N – **Happy Thanksgiving Eve! These next two episodes of the week are going to keep you all on edge, folks! Also, there is a new poll on my profile if you all would answer it! It pertains to this seasons' main mystery!

See you guys tomorrow!

-Reading10


	16. Lightning Makes a Choice

The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two

Episode 16: Lightning Makes a Choice 

Lightning gasped, and turned towards Eva.

"I don't even know how she found out," he said, "Honestly, I—"

"Save it," Eva quickly snapped, holding up a hand, "I knew something like this would eventually happen, Lightning. I warned you, but you forced me to do this with you,"

The athletic over-achiever sighed, and looked back at the fitness buff, "Then what should I do?" he asked her.

"Make a choice," Eva said, "Me or Anne Maria,"

* * *

Josh looked around his apartment, and checked his watch. Today was his day-off from the news, and the weekend anchors would be taking over. The Wawanakwa Sluggers game didn't come onto the TV until later that night, so Josh had the entire afternoon free.

He sighed, and sat down at the couch. His eyes wandered around the apartment until they landed on a photo album. Josh's curiosity won out, and he grabbed it.

Although he already knew was inside, he decided to look for old time's sake.

Josh sighed as he looked through the photo albums, and came across a particular photo.

"Oh," he cried out, and came across a painful memory as well.

* * *

_"Mommy," an eight-year old Josh said, running up to his mother, "Guess what I did in school today?"_

_"Shut up," the woman known as Josh's mother screamed down at him._

_"Yeah," chided the six-year old girl with pigtails, sitting in the booster chair, "Seriously,"_

_Josh looked up at his sister, and sighed. He turned back to his mom, and gave her a small smile full of hope._

_"Can I tell you Mom?" he asked, still attempting to get his mother's permission._

_His mother leaned down to match her son's height. She burned out her cigarette, and gave him a sour smile._

_"You know what you can do, sweetie?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Josh's eyes widened, and his entire face lit up._

_"What, Mommy? Can I tell you?" he asked._

_"__**You can get a life!**__" she screamed in his face, smacking him across the cheek. She turned back to her daughter, ignoring her son who stood there, speechless._

_He turned away, realizing he wasn't wanted. He grabbed his backpack and ran to his room. Once he arrived, he pulled out the project the second-graders had done for their mothers in honor of Mothers Day._

_Josh had wanted to share it with his mother, but obviously she didn't care._

* * *

Hatchet looked up from his menu as he saw Holmes step into the Wawanakwa Diner. He smirked, knowing this was his only chance to act. Stepping up from his booth, he headed towards the door, hoping Holmes hadn't seen him.

He left the diner, and saw Holmes' car sitting down the block.

Sighing, he pulled out the skeleton key, and slid it into the keyhole. Climbing into the car, he quickly scrambled to find something pointing to Holmes'. Realizing the detective had left his phone in the car; Hatchet grabbed it and left the car, locking it on his way out.

"Now to find out who you really are," Hatchet said, rushing down the street.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Lightning asked; shocked beyond words.

"You can't have both of us. It isn't right," Eva crossed her arms, "You need to either choose me or Anne Maria. You _can't _keep us both,"

Lightning's jaw dropped, and looked at the ground.

"I know," Lightning said, "And I will,"

Eva nodded her head, and grabbed her water bottle, "Now get out of my gym," she quickly snapped, "And _don't _come back,"

The athletic over-achiever sighed, and turned to walk out of the gym, just as his phone was beginning to vibrate.

* * *

"I can't believe I still have it," Josh said, reaching down to grab the art project he had done for his mother.

His eyes flooded with tears, and he looked around the apartment. He didn't want to be reminded of any of his childhood memories. Josh took the photo album and walked into the kitchen. Scrambling through the drawers, he found what he was looking for.

He took the project out of the plastic covering, and put it up to the flame.

The fire danced in his eyes as he watched memories burn into ashes.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow," Lightning said, and hung up the phone. From his spot where he was leaning up against his car, he turned to see Anne Maria and Eva advancing towards the car in front of his house.

It was dark outside, the street lamps lit up the night.

"Alright," Eva said, crossing her arms, "We're here,"

"Bitch," Anne Maria suddenly spat out, glaring at Eva, whose jaw dropped in surprise, "What? I'm just stating a fact—"

Lightning raised up a hand.

"Girls," he said, "I've made a choice,"

* * *

Hatchet sat in his office later that night, sighing as he stared at Holmes' phone sitting on his desk.

He _had _to figure out why Holmes' was so obsessed with finding out how Pam had died and why had even arrived in town. Finally, Hatchet came through and grabbed the phone. Suddenly, it beeped and a call came through.

Hatchet's eyes widened when he saw who it was. However, the name quickly disappeared. Grabbing the phone again, he opened up the call log.

Hatchet scrolled through the call log, and gasped at his findings.

"O my God," he said, "This can't be happening,"

* * *

"And your choice is?" both girls' shouted in unison.

Lightning sighed, and shook his head, "Neither of you," he said out loud, causing both girls' to drop their jaws in amazement and in shock.

"What the hell?" Anne Maria screamed.

"Huh?" Eva raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing against you to," the athletic over-achiever said, "It's just that I can't have a relationship now," he held up both of his hands, and advanced towards them. This caused both girls to take a step back.

"Why," the Jersey Shore reject said, "Have you cheated on every girl in town now?"

"No," Lightning said, "I'm _leaving _town,"

Both girls' gasped.

"I've been offered a spot on the Wawanakwa Sluggers," Lightning said, "And I'm leaving town tonight. So I called you both to say I'm sorry, and good-bye,"

Anne Maria groaned, "You mean, you cheated on me, and now you're _leaving_?" she shouted.

Lightning nodded, and turned towards Eva, "You helped me realize that I can't choose between two girls. I have to set _both _of them free," he said, and then turned to Anne Maria, "And you helped me realize that I need to seriously take a look at myself,"

"That's _an _understatement," Anne Maria groaned.

The athletic over-achiever grabbed his duffle bag which was sitting on the hood of the car, and opened up the drivers' side. He threw the bag inside, and turned back to the girls'.

"I'll see you around," he said, and then climbed into the car. Starting the engine, he drove off, leaving Wawanakwa City, and the two girls' behind.

* * *

"Oh, but it is,"

Hatchet looked up to see Holmes' standing in the doorway of his office. The sheriff quickly tried to conceal the phone, but the detective had already spotted it.

"I can't believe it," Hatchet said, standing up, "You're not who you say you are, aren't you?"

Holmes' smirked, "Of course I'm not. Is anyone really who they say they are in this town?" he pointed to Hatchet, "Are _you _even who you say you are?"

The sheriff paused, unsure of what to say.

"You're hiding something," Holmes smirked.

Hatchet took a step back, realizing Holmes had it all figured out, "_Who _are you?" he asked, "and why do you care so much about Pam?"

Holmes pulled out a Taser, and waved it in the air, teasingly towards Hatchet.

"Step back," Hatchet said, fumbling with his gun on his belt.

"You killed your wife," Holmes said, "And now you must pay the price," he shot the Taser at Hatchet, and the sheriff fell onto the ground, twitching in pain.

"Better luck next time," Holmes said, and dragged the unconscious sheriff towards the door.

* * *

"_You _did this," Anne Maria said, turning to Eva once Lightning had rounded the corner, and was away from their sight.

Eva raised an eyebrow.

"It was _Lightning _who cheated. Not me," Eva said.

"But now he's gone because of you! Lightning said it himself! You told him to choose, and he couldn't! He used the Wawanakwa Sluggers as a way out!" Anne Maria screamed.

The fitness buff's jaw dropped, and he put his hands on his hips, "You're seriously going to try blaming _me _for this?"

"Yes," Anne Maria shouted, "Because it's your entire fault,"

And with that, the Jersey Shore reject turned, and started back down the street with her heels clicking on the pavement.

* * *

With Hatchet tied up in the trunk, Holmes' sat in the drivers' seat of his car. He grabbed his phone which he had retrieved from Hatchet, and dialed a number.

"Yes," Holmes' said, "I have him in my possession. Shall we carry on as directed?"

A few seconds' past, and Holmes' nodded.

"Perfect; I'll finish what you intended," Holmes' said, "Sir,"

Holmes' hit the gas, and hung up the phone. He directed the car past the Wawanakwa Diner, past _Timbles_, past the Wawanakwa Daily Office, and past the sheriff's station.

He headed out of Wawanakwa City, with Hatchet in tow.

"Take a look around Hatchet," Holmes' said, "Because this is the last time you'll ever see your precious city,"

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"We need to talk," Mike said, sitting down at the table.

**The drama heats up…**

Hatchet fumbled with the bounds, and felt the gag tied loosely around his mouth.

**And the secrets come out…**

"Let me go!" Heather shrieked in pure terror.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening," the person replied, and let out a shrill shriek of insanity.

**And the final countdown begins…**

"You did that?" Hatchet's eyes widened, "I'll kill you!"

* * *

**A/N – **Sorry for the delay! This was meant to be written on Thanksgiving, but due to the festivities, and then shopping on Black Friday, I didn't get a chance to write these episodes. No worries, last Friday's chapter as well as Monday's chapter will be up by tonight.

I can now announce that the **season two finale **will be split into **two parts**, with the first part airing **Thursday, December 6****th**, and the second part airing the following day, **Friday, December 7****th**.

**The Bold and the Famous **will air its' finale the following week on **December 14****th**. That reminds me; the said story will return this **Wednesday, November 28****th**. Hope you can check it out, because the effects in that story will at some point transition into this one.

-Reading10


	17. Hatchet Defends Pam's Legacy

The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two

Episode 17: Hatchet Defends Pam's Legacy 

The next morning, Hatchet awoke to the sound of birds chirping. Sunlight dawned through the windows, and the sheriff realized he was bounded to a chair. The cracks of sunlight showed through the boarded up windows of the place the sheriff found himself in.

Hatchet fumbled with the bounds, and felt the gag tied loosely around his mouth.

"Ugh—"the sheriff mumbled, but was interrupted by another voice.

"There will be no need for that,"

Hatchet looked up to see Holmes' standing in the doorway, holding a gun in his hands, "As you can tell," he said, "You won't be doing any talking or moving at the moment,"

* * *

Zoey smiled to herself as she scribbled a note down in the notebook she had begged the workers at the hospital for. They assumed it was for Zoey to write down her feelings in, which they strongly encouraged her to do so.

However, she was planning her escape plan with Mike inside it.

"But it just didn't add up," she said to herself with a frown. She was currently sitting in the corner of the cafeteria by herself, as she usually did, "In order to get from Point A to Point B, we'll need help from the outside,"

"Then maybe we shouldn't leave at all,"

The redhead looked up to see Mike standing at the table with two trays in his hand. He gave Zoey a sincere smile, and sat down. He handed Zoey a tray, and grabbed his Jell-O. Spooning a spoon-full into his mouth, he looked back at Zoey.

"Thanks," Zoey said, recognizing the tray, "What do you mean, Mike? I thought you wanted to get out of this place,"

Mike gave Zoey a hesitant smile, and got up. Discarding the Jell-O container in the trash can, he turned back to Zoey.

"We need to talk," Mike said, sitting down at the table.

* * *

Heather awoke in darkness.

Since her kidnapping on the day of her marriage, Heather's memory had been a bit foggy. She remembered going to the bathroom, and receiving a text message. However, just as she had pulled out her phone, everyone went black.

She had arrived in this dark cell almost a month ago, and prayed everyday that Justin was out there in the world searching for her.

It would've helped if she knew where she was, though.

"I can't believe this," Heather said with a sigh, "I need to get out of here," she fumbled with the chains that attached her to the wall.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen,"

Heather groaned, and looked towards the source of the sound. She didn't recognize the voice, but then again, didn't remember anyone's voice much of all.

* * *

"I'm doing the talking," Holmes' said, taking a seat on a chair. He smirked at Hatchet, and raised an eyebrow, "Any questions?"

"One," Hatchet said, finally getting the gag out of his mouth, "Who the _hell _are you?"

"Easy question," he replied, "I'm Samuel Holmes,"

Hatchet raised an eyebrow, "I've never heard of you at all. We've never even met before you arrived in the city," he said, "Then why are you stalking me?"

"We've met," Holmes' said, "A long time ago,"

"If we have, then why don't I remember?" he stopped himself, "Why do you have such an obsession with my dead wife?"

"So many questions,"

Holmes' chuckled, "Look; here's the basic layout. My sister was Bethany Holmes'. She and I were tight, and close. I loved her, and wanted everything to be right for her. Then she ran off, and fell in love,"

Hatchet raised an eyebrow.

"Still not getting anywhere—"

"Shut up," Holmes' said, "She fell in love, and eventually had a kid. I loved that little slugger to death. I only wanted the best for him, and his mother. But then his momma got ill, and I knew I couldn't support the kid,"

"So I sent him off to live with his daddy," Holmes' nodded, "Only, his dad wasn't going to do it for free. So I decided I would work for his daddy. Do whatever he asked me to do, you dig?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure," Hatchet rolled his eyes.

"And you know who that daddy was?"

Hatchet wasn't paying attention at the moment, and was currently fumbling with his binds, trying to cut them on his sharp, diamond wedding ring. It wasn't working out too well, as a matter of fact.

"Who," Hatchet said, still not paying attention.

"Chris McLean,"

* * *

"Why are you doing this to me?" Heather shrieked, looking around the room. The door closed again, and the room was shrouded in darkness.

The person in the room chuckled.

"Because of everything that you've caused me, my dear," the person said.

Heather raised an eyebrow in the darkness, and though it wasn't seen, the person knew she was doing something with a puzzled reaction.

"I don't even know who you are? How can I possibly have done something to you?" Heather screamed.

"You did something to hurt me, Heather. Although it wasn't intentionally," the person said, "You caused me so much hurt, and now I have to punish you both,"

Heather's jaw dropped.

"What are you—"she realized the truth, "You do anything to hurt Justin, and I'll mess you up so much!"

The person chuckled once more, realizing that Heather was getting quite irritated.

"What can a silly girl chained up in a shack possibly do?" the person said.

* * *

"About what…?" Zoey asked, flashing Mike one of her cute smiles.

Mike ignored it, and let out a deep sigh, "I don't think we should try escaping. It won't work. Somebody tried to escape the week before you came here, and they got caught. This place is nearly impossible to get out of,"

Zoey chuckled.

"It's _nearly _impossible," she said, "Which means that there is still a chance we can get out of here,"

"Then how are you planning on getting out? We're going to get hurt either way, and I don't want to see you get hurt, Zoey," Mike said with a sincere look in his eyes.

The redhead nodded her head, and reached out to grab Mike's hand, "Trust me; it will work out. Plus, I already have an escape plan worked out,"

"How,"

"We'll get help from the outside. Like I said before, I have the right person," Zoey said, with a spark in her eyes. She leaned over to whisper the person's name in Mike's ear, and when she leaned back, he gasped.

"Are you sure they'll do it?" Mike said, "They seem like a law-abiding citizen, Zoey,"

"Not the way I remember them," Zoey replied, and looked around the cafeteria, "We're getting out of this place. And within the week,"

* * *

Hatchet gasped.

"You're working with Chris?" he said, with his eyes bugging out of his face.

Holmes' shrugged, "He's more of my boss. He's hiding out now, planning his heroic return to Wawanakwa City where he'll take back McLean Enterprises,"

"Not in my city, he's not," Hatchet growled.

"Which is exactly why he sent me here," Holmes' smirked, "To get rid of you," he patted his gun, causing Hatchet to gasp once more, "Oh, don't be gloomy. I'm going to get rid of you just like I did with your pathetic wife,"

Silence filled the room, and Hatchet realized what that meant.

"You…" he stopped himself, "You were the driver that McLean ordered to kill Pam," he looked up at Holmes' with fire in his eyes.

"You did that?" Hatchet's eyes widened, "I'll kill you!"

Holmes' rolled his eyes, "Too bad you won't get the chance," he said, and raised the gun, pointing it straight at Hatchets' temple.

* * *

"Let me go!" Heather shrieked in pure terror.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening," the person replied, and let out a shrill shriek of insanity.

Heather let out a cry of plea, and tears strained down her face. The person in front of her turned the other cheek, and left the room, leaving Heather alone in the darkness.

* * *

"Or will I?" Hatchet said, and raced out of his chair. During his conversation with Holmes', he had managed to free the bonds that tied him to the chair. He lunged for Holmes' feet, knocking him off the ground.

The gun scattered across the cell, and Hatchet rolled across the floor with Holmes'.

"No!" Holmes' screamed, "You can't live!"

"Well then I guess I'll see you in Hell!" Hatchet shouted as he grabbed the gun. He pointed it at Holmes', and gasped as Holmes' lunged towards him. The gun went off, and Holmes' fell to the ground.

Hatchet gasped as he watched Holmes' close his eyes for the final time, and his pool of blood formed.

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"Stick it together, Heather," the queen bee reminded herself as she shivered in the dark.

**With every storm comes a rainbow…**

"He's gone," Hatchet said, gasping, "I killed him,"

**Except for the residents of Wawanakwa City…**

"You slept with my boyfriend!" Anne Maria screamed, causing Eva to narrow her eyes at her.

**And everyone knows it won't be getting better…**

"Perfect," the person rubbed their hands together, "Justin will never see any of it coming,"

* * *

**A/N – **Whew! There are only two weeks left of _The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two_. This week, there will only be four episodes since on Friday, there will be **The Young and the Dramatic Rewind 2 **special being posted.

Gwen will return to recap the seasons' events on Friday, and a sneak-peek of finale week will be showed. I'm sure you'll all enjoy what's coming up! I'll post what was supposed to be today's (Monday) chapter later tonight.

Off to sleep since I don't have school today!

-Reading10


	18. Heather Worries for Her Own Safety

The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two

Episode 18: Heather Worries for Her Own Safety 

Heather shuddered as she sat in her cell, rocking back and forth. It was freezing as night had fallen where she was.

"I have to get back to Justin," Heather said with a sigh, "I have to get out of here,"

An owl hooted throughout the sky, and Heather shivered once more. The cold was getting to her, and she was still in her wedding dress which he was covered in mud, blood, and was tattered a bit.

"Stick it together, Heather," the queen bee reminded herself as she shivered in the dark.

* * *

Hatchet gasped, and advanced towards Holmes' silenced body.

"What have I done?" Hatchet mumbled to himself as he fell to Holmes' side. He checked his pulse, and realized that the man that lay before him was truly dead.

"He's gone," Hatchet said, gasping, "I killed him,"

Leaning down by the dead body, he realized what he had done. He remembered the day he met Holmes' and how he reacted so coldly. Then he remembered how just moments ago, Holmes' confessed to killing his wife.

"Holmes," Hatchet said, and then realized another thing.

"Ezekiel's mother's last name was Holmes'," he said, remembering, "Her name was Bethany Holmes'," he looked up, with his jaw hanging wide open.

"O my God; I killed Ezekiel's uncle," he said.

* * *

Eva returned from the locker rooms in the gym, and headed towards the front desk. Panting, she took a sip of water from her bottle.

"Nothing like a good work out to get over a relationship," Eva sighed.

"Well, isn't that tragic?"

The fitness buff turned to see Anne Maria approaching the desk. She groaned, and folded her arms, "What do _you want_, Anne Maria," she asked.

"For you to get the hell of my life,"

Eva gasped.

"You're the one that keeps coming back to me," she said, "It's not my fault that Lightning left town!"

"It's exactly you're fault!" Anne Maria groaned.

* * *

Outside Heather's cell, her captor stood before a table with notes sprawled across it. There were pictures of Wawanakwa City, and Heather and Justin sitting happily together at the diner. There was even a laptop playing a video of a tour through Heather's apartment.

"Perfect," the person rubbed their hands together, "Justin will never see any of it coming,"

A loud moan from the room next to the one the captor was currently in came through. They smirked as they unlocked the door.

Heather was sprawled out on the floor, sobbing.

"Please let me go," she screamed, "I don't know what I did to deserve this!"

"Oh, honey," the captor smirked, "It's not what you did. It's what Justin did," they smirked, and swung the door closed behind them.

* * *

The sheriff looked around, and stepped out of the room. He stuck the gun in his belt, and surveyed the room. Nothing marked his presence there, so he stepped out. He checked the hallway, and realized he was in the abandoned warehouse.

"I've been here before," he said to himself, and realized it was the exact warehouse that had once held Leshawna, B, Dawn, and Cody. As he walked towards the exit, he realized there was no turning back.

"I have to tell Ezekiel," he nodded to himself, "It's the right thing to do,"

* * *

"Then how is it my fault?" Eva asked, and looked around. She realized that many people were beginning to stare, and listen in on the argument.

"You were Lightning's mistress!" she screamed back, "If you wouldn't have done that, then Lightning would've stayed here with me, instead of using the Sluggers as a way out!"

Eva groaned, and walked around to the front of her desk.

"Did you ever think to stop and suggest that maybe lightning just didn't love you anymore?" Eva said, "I knew that it was wrong! I'm sorry, but it was Lightning who cheated, not me!"

Anne Maria groaned, and turned around to face everyone in the gym, "Listen up everyone! I have a little secret about your esteemed gym owner!" she shouted.

"What are you doing?" Eva growled.

"You slept with my boyfriend!" Anne Maria screamed, causing Eva to narrow her eyes at her.

Eva pointed towards the exit.

"Get out of my gym," she said, "Do you realize the monster you're turning into?" she yelled, "Would you want Lightning to see what I'm seeing! Would you want him to realize the monster you are?"

Anne Maria folded her arms, "I am not a monster. You're a slut," she snapped, and turned around on her heels and headed towards the exit of the gym.

The fitness buff's jaw dropped, and she turned to see disapproving looks from her customers. She sighed as they all started to walk towards the exit as well.

And for the first time in her life, Eva felt tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Hatchet sighed as he exited the elevator. He noticed that the secretary wasn't in her spot, and he sighed as he passed the desk, and headed down the hallway towards Ezekiel's office.

Pausing at the door, Hatchet knocked rapidly.

"Ezekiel," Hatchet said, and turned the door handle. As he stepped into the office, he gasped as he saw what he saw.

The entire office was trashed from head to toe. Papers were scattered, a desk lamp lay on the floor, shattered, and the desk was overturned. However, a laptop was still running on the desk, with a word document up.

The sheriff walked over to it, and read its' contents:

**Too bad you couldn't get here in enough time, Hatchet**.

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"Hello?" Staci called out, "Is anyone there?"

**Two worlds' collide…**

"O my God," Josh said, reading the contents of the letter.

**And its' not for the best…**

Staci shuddered as the lights suddenly went out. She let out a scream, and couldn't see her own hand in front of her face.

**They come with dire consequences…**

"Help," Sadie screamed, "Somebody helps,"

* * *

**A/N – **Sorry about the wait on this chapter, and its' shortness. But tomorrow, we'll take a break from the whole Duncan/Bridgette/Sierra drama, Heather/Justin mishaps, and the Hatchet/Holmes aftermath. We'll be focusing on three storylines that will eventually all ties together at some point, but won't necessarily be addressed at the moment.

Prepare for a **huge **shocker tomorrow, folks! I consider Tuesday's and Friday's my cliffhanger days, so prepare you!

-Reading10


	19. Noah Unintentionally Saves a Life

The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two

Episode 19: Noah Unintentionally Saves a Life 

Staci Abrams sat in the Wawanakwa Public Library, flipping through pages of the dictionary. She was researching for a piece she was doing on the news the next day, and was having a hard time doing so.

The library was eerily quiet, and she was the only one there.

Even the librarian had left to go, telling Staci to let herself out before she left. Staci sighed, and pushed away the book at the table she was sitting at.

Suddenly, she heard a small book fall onto the ground, and she raised a questionable eyebrow.

"What was that?" she said to herself.

* * *

"This is going to be the best picnic ever!" Sadie squealed as Katie handed the cashier the money, "I've been waiting for us to do this for like—"

"Forever," Noah offered, raising an eyebrow.

The larger friend glared at the bookworm, "Whatever, Noah. Just because you wouldn't know what a good day was if it bit you on the nose, doesn't mean you have to act like a jerk to the rest of us," she snapped.

Noah rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he handed Katie the cash, and Katie smiled.

"Thanks Noah," Katie smiled, and grabbed her groceries, "C'mon Sadie; let's head down to the docks," she winked at Noah as the two stepped out of the store.

Noah sighed.

"Alright then," he said, and opened up his laptop.

* * *

Outside the store, Sadie snarled at Katie as they walked down the sidewalk to the pier.

"What the heck was that about?" she snapped, "I thought we both agreed that Noah was a full-out jerk!"

Katie raised an eyebrow, and kept walking.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sadie," she said, sticking her nose in the air. She stopped walking, and turned around to see Sadie standing behind her with her hands on her hips, "What?"

"What was going on in there? I saw you smile at Noah!" Sadie shouted. She stepped closer to her, "Do you _like _Noah?"

Katie gasped.

"No way," she waved it away, "I barely even know him,"

"You've been going to the store a lot lately," Sadie said, putting her hands on her hips, "So tell me Katie, do you like Noah?"

Katie rolled her eyes, and kept walking down the sidewalk as a fuming Sadie followed her in a hot pursuit.

* * *

Josh opened his mailbox outside of his apartment building, only to notice a single envelope inside.

Raising an eyebrow, he retrieved the envelope, and closed his mailbox. He grabbed his bag, and headed inside the building. As he ascended the steps, Josh looked down at the envelope, to see only his name printed on it.

There was nothing else.

* * *

"Hello?" Staci called out, "Is anyone there?"

The chatterbox stood up, and looked around. Grabbing her laptop bag, she walked towards the source of the sound. Suddenly, the library felt eerily quiet, and she had no idea where the sound had come from.

As she passed the rows of bookshelves, Staci finally found the row with the fallen book. She walked over to it, and picked it up.

"Interesting," she muttered to herself.

Realizing where the book went, she put the book back in it's' place. Before she could turn around, however, she felt that eyes were watching her.

Staci shuddered as the lights suddenly went out. She let out a scream, and couldn't see her own hand in front of her face.

* * *

The two girls had arrived at the dock, and were standing near the edge of the pier. Katie sat down the picnic basket, and smiled.

"This looks like a good spot for the picnic," Katie said, and looked over to Sadie.

However, the larger girl wasn't paying attention to what Katie was saying. Sadie glared at Katie, and folded her arms.

Katie noticed this, and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you _still _upset about the Noah thing?" Katie groaned, "For the last time, I don't like Noah!"

Sadie growled.

"How the heck am I supposed to know that? We're _best _friends, and I just don't want to see you get hurt because you're falling in love with that jerk!" she snapped.

Katie approached Sadie, narrowing her eyes.

"Who said I was falling in love?" she asked.

"The way you looked at him made it pretty clear," Sadie put her hands on her hips, "Now back off," she pushed Katie away from her a bit.

"How dare you—"

Katie pushed Sadie a bit.

"What the hell is the matter with—"Sadie said, and reached out to push Katie, "—you!" As Sadie finished, her push was a bit too much extra and Katie fell in backwards into the water and off the pier.

"Help," Katie shrieked, struggling to stay afloat, "I can't swim!"

"Help," Sadie screamed, "Somebody help her!"

* * *

After sitting down at his kitchen table, Josh opened the letter, and began to read the contents of it.

_Josh,_

_I'm writing to ask of you for a favor._

_I know you haven't heard of me in some twenty years, but I'd like to apologize for everything. Ever since Mom and Dad died, we haven't been that close._

Josh raised an eyebrow, and dropped the letter in disgust.

"O my God," Josh said, reading the contents of the letter.

* * *

Staci pulled her phone out of her pocket, and turned on the flashlight app. She eventually found her way out of the section just as the lights came back on.

"O my God," she said, panicking, "what is going on here?'

She looked around the library, and suddenly her eyes landed on a shadow going down a hallway. Raising an eyebrow, she quickly advanced towards it, and found herself in the hallway.

Walking down the hallway, the shadow disappeared. Staci rounded the corner, and saw an open private study with a light on.

"That's weird," she said, "I thought I was the only one here,"

Staci stepped inside the private study, and raised an eyebrow. Scattered across the table were copies of newspaper articles.

The headlines read:

**Duncan Abraham Case**.

* * *

Sadie began to shriek in terror as she watched Katie struggle to keep her head above the water. She would jump in to save Katie, but she couldn't swim either.

"Somebody help!" Sadie shouted.

As if on cue, a blur raced past Sadie, and dove into the water. Sadie raised an eyebrow, and leaned over the edge of the dock to see Noah hoisting Katie above him.

"Noah!" Katie managed to sputter, coughing water out of her lungs.

"I can't leave you alone, can I?" Noah asked, rolling his eyes. He hoisted Katie onto the dock with a surprised Sadie's help. Noah then climbed onto the dock, and looked down at Katie, "You OK?"

Sadie took a step back, shocked.

"Thanks Noah," Katie said with a smile.

"Anytime," Noah winked.

* * *

_And I need you to come see me. Once you arrive, I'll let you know of my offer._

_Your sister_

Josh paused, and then looked down to see the address, and the name of his sister right below.

_Zoey Smith _

_Wawanakwa Insane Asylum _

* * *

"What the—"Staci said, and looked closer at the papers. There were photos of Bridgette Summers, Duncan Abraham, Leshawna and B Cole, Dawn Ahrens, Cody Anderson, and even Blaineley O'Halloran.

Next to the newspaper articles was a piece of paper with notes written on it.

**1 – Kill—**

Staci didn't get a chance to read the rest of the note, because a knife was slipped in her stomach from the back, and she slid to the ground.

Her murderer slipped the knife out of her stomach, and shook their head as they grabbed their notes. After gathering their materials, the murderer looked back down at Staci's body. Shaking their head in disgust, they slipped out of the room.

They turned off the lights, and shut the door, leaving Staci's dead body inside.

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"Did you hear?" Momma DJ asked, pouring coffee in Bridgette's mug, "A local girl just went missing,"

**Actions have consequences…**

"Duncan!" Bridgette screamed, "Watch out!"

**Old lives meet…**

"So it's true," Josh said, raising an eyebrow, "you're alive,"

**And no one can tell what's happening next…**

"I need you to break Mike and me out," Zoey said, looking concerned.

* * *

**A/N – **Well, there's two major storylines that have fully begun! Staci is dead, and Zoey and Josh are brother and sister! Now, let me tell you this (this is **not **a spoiler, mind you), but we will _not _find out who killed Staci this season, or even next season. It's sort of a long-term story-arc I'm working on.

Two more episodes this week, then _The Young and the Dramatic: Rewind_. There's going to be another major storyline moment on Thursday that will set the tone for finale week.

See you all tomorrow!

-Reading10


	20. Josh is Given a Strange Request

The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two

Episode 20: Josh is given a Strange Request 

Josh turned off the engine, and sat in the car for a few minutes. He was reflecting over whether or not he should leave the safety of his car and head into the Wawanakwa Insane Asylum.

It had been over twenty years since he had last seen his sister. He remembered the day quite clearly.

* * *

_Josh zipped up the backpack, and looked around his small room. Taking one last glance at it, he made sure he had everything he would need to survive on his own. He was running away from home; obviously it was quite clear he was no longer wanted._

_His parents hated him, and idolized his sister. His father was an alcoholic, and his mother was a former model with a passion for gambling. Only his sister, Zoey, seemed like the normal one. _

_However, Josh knew his sister had a dark side as well._

_"What are you doing?" _

_Josh's thoughts were interrupted as his sister's voice broke the quietness of the air. He turned around to see Zoey standing in the doorway with her brown hair. Her blue eyes showed bright in the dim lighting of the room._

_"Zoey," Josh said, looking surprised, "I didn't see you there,"_

_Zoey gasped as her eyes landed on the backpack, "Are you running away?" she shook her head in disapproval, "Josh, you're only twelve. How do expect to survive in the world?"_

_"I'll do better than I do here," Josh put his hands on his hips._

_"You have a family here," Zoey snapped._

_"A family that doesn't care about me? That's funny, sis," Josh narrowed his eyes, "You of all people should know that,"_

_Sudden memories of Zoey constantly hitting, and making jokes about Josh flooded his head. Tears almost came to his eyes, but he wouldn't let Zoey see._

_"I'm not going to hold this secret from Mom and Dad," Zoey said._

_"Good," Josh replied, "Tell them I hate them,"_

_He walked towards the door, but Zoey guarded him. She spread her arms out to block the doorway._

_"I'm not going to let you leave," she said, "You're staying here! I'm going to tell Mom and Dad! They're going to be so—"_

_"Shut up," Josh snapped, and pushed her out of the way. He turned around to look at a surprised Zoey, "You know, I hate you just as much as I hate them,"_

_Zoey gasped, and watched as Josh walked down the hallway, and down the steps. A few seconds later, she heard the front door open and close, and she knew he was gone._

* * *

"I'm here to see Zoey Smith," Josh said, as he pinned the badge onto his shirt, "I'm her brother,"

The nurse raised an eyebrow, "Zoey never talked about having a sister," she said.

"We haven't seen each other in years," Josh replied, "I'm not even sure that she knows I'm alive,

The nurse led Josh down the hallway, and they stopped outside a door, "I have to warn you; she's a bit self-conscious about all of this," Josh nodded, and the nurse opened up the door, revealing Zoey sitting at a table.

Josh walked inside, and put his hands on his hips. Zoey looked up, and their eyes met for a couple of seconds.

"So it's true," Josh said, raising an eyebrow, "you're alive,"

* * *

Bridgette set down her coffee mug, and sighed. Raising an eyebrow, she looked around the diner. She was taking her break from work, and was currently just relaxing. Everyone seemed to be in a buzz about something, and she wasn't sure.

"What's going on?" the surfer girl asked Momma DJ as she came over to refill her coffee mug.

"Did you hear?" Momma DJ asked, pouring coffee in Bridgette's mug, "A local girl just went missing,"

Bridgette gasped, and shook her head, "This town just can't get a break, can it? Do they know who it was?"

"They say it was that Staci Abrams," the waitress shrugged.

"It's a shame," Bridgette sighed, and placed some money on the counter. She took a big sip of her coffee and smiled, "Thanks for the coffee, Momma DJ,"

"Anytime, Bridgette," she nodded her head, and took the empty mug. As Bridgette turned to exit the diner, she saw Duncan on the other side of the street. Stepping outside, Bridgette waved.

"Hey," the surfer girl waved.

Duncan nodded his head, recognizing Bridgette. He started to cross the street just as an old truck came barreling down the street.

Bridgette watched in shock as the truck sped up as Duncan walked across the street.

"Duncan!" Bridgette screamed, "Watch out!"

* * *

"Josh," Zoey said, letting out a deep sigh of relief, "You came," she stood up, and rushed over to Josh to give him a hug. However, Josh didn't accept it, and wrestled Zoey off of him. The redhead stepped back, perplexed as the anchors' dismissal, "What's the matter?"

"What the hell," Josh snapped, "I haven't seen you for twenty years, and this is what happens to you? You got yourself locked inside an insane asylum!"

Zoey sighed.

"It's not what you think," Zoey said, whimpering.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Zoey shrugged, "I honestly have no idea. I left town when I was a senior in high school, and I just came back,"

Josh smacked himself in the forehead in frustration.

"Alright then; let's start with some easy questions then. How the hell did you get in here in the first place?"

"It doesn't matter," Zoey sighed, and sat back down at the table, "We need to talk about the reason that I had you come here,"

"You didn't make me do anything," Josh said, "I came here for answers,"

* * *

Bridgette screamed as Duncan realized the truck was barreling towards him. He managed to dive out of the way, and the truck just came on riding down the street.

"Duncan!" Bridgette shouted, rushing over to where Duncan was on the ground, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Duncan said, looking amazed, "What was that guy's problem?"

The surfer girl shook her head in amazement, "I have no idea," she wrapped Duncan in her arms, "I'm just glad you're OK,"

Meanwhile, Cody was just stepping out of the general store, only to see the two embracing.

"Oh," he said, and started to walk away.

* * *

"And obviously I'm not going to get any," Josh said, looking at his sister in disgust, "So I think I might as well leave,"

Zoey gasped, "You'd let your sister rot in this place?"

"You let me rot in that house for twelve years," Josh snapped, "So why should I help you?" he was about to turn around, but decided against it. He eyed Zoey suspiciously, "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"I needed a favor," Zoey said.

Josh groaned, "Like I'd do _you _a favor," he snapped.

"There's this friend I met here," the redhead said, "His name is Mike. He doesn't belong here, and neither do I?"

The anchor raised an eyebrow, looking confused.

"I need you to break Mike and me out," Zoey said, looking concerned.

* * *

"I realize that I'm probably on a bunch of peoples' shit lists," Duncan said, "But I didn't realize that someone would actually try to kill me,"

Bridgette sighed, "You'd be surprised what people are capable of,"

The two were currently sitting in Bridgette's apartment, where they had taken refuge after Duncan's incident.

"I just don't realize why that guy started to speed up when he clearly knew I was in his path," Duncan said.

"I think it was because of the book," Bridgette blurted out.

Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Sierra turned the entire town against you. What if someone who knew Blaineley wanted revenge?" Bridgette shrugged, "This is horrible,"

"I know,"

Bridgette sighed, and looked around the apartment. Suddenly, an idea burst into her head, and she smiled at Duncan.

"Don't worry," she said, "I'll fix this,"

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"I wanted to know if you were doing anything tonight," Noah asked.

**Drastic measures are taken…**

"I have to do this," Bridgette said, zipping up her jacket.

**Betrayals are made…**

"He killed your uncle," Chris said, looking down at his son.

**And no one can tell what will happen next…**

Bridgette gasped in horror as the flames erupted in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N – **Well, here is today's chapter! Once again, the storyline with Duncan nearly being killed will be stretched far into the future, with a possible season four. Tomorrow is the last chapter of the week, because Friday is _The_ _Young and the Dramatic: Rewind II_.

Tomorrow will end in a cliffhanger that will effect much of next week. Also, we will be seeing the return of a certain female character next week!

_The Bold and the Famous _returns today, so please check it out if you have time! Eventually, one of the storylines in that story will cross over here!

-Reading10

P.S. - Happy 12/12/12 day! I'm 12 on 12/12/12/, and I made a wish at 12:12 p.m. today! Ah!


	21. Bridgette Retaliates Against Sierra

The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two

Episode 21: Bridgette Retaliates Against Sierra 

Noah was typing something into his laptop when he saw the door open. Raising an eyebrow, he realized that Katie was walking through the door with a smile on her face.

"Someone looks happy," Noah said, chuckling.

Katie giggled, and walked over to the counter, "I was wanted to say thanks again for everything you did. I mean it; I wouldn't have survived yesterday without you," she said, nodding her head.

"You're welcome. Besides, who else would annoy me if you weren't around?"

"If that's the only way you know how to joke, then it sucks," Katie told the truth, "But still, thanks again," Just as the sweet girl was about to step out the door, Noah finally worked up the courage, and asked.

"Um, Katie?" he called.

Katie whirled around, "Yes, Noah?"

"I wanted to know if you were doing anything tonight," Noah asked.

* * *

As night fell on Wawanakwa City, Bridgette stood in her apartment while Duncan sat on her couch, looking up at her.

"Are you sure you actually want to go through with this?" Duncan said, "If you get caught, Hatchet won't be able to protect you,"

Bridgette turned around to look at the bad boy.

"I have to do this," Bridgette said, zipping up her jacket.

"Alright," Duncan said, opening up Bridgette's laptop, "I'll be here if you need help,"

"I know what I'm doing," she said, "If I get caught, I'll go down fighting. Hatchet has to realize that I'm not just doing this for myself, but for the good of someone else too," she sighed, and looked around the apartment.

The surfer girl nodded, and then grabbed her phone, and headed out the door.

* * *

Ezekiel raised an eyebrow, and looked around the porch.

"I'm here," he said, and walked towards the door. A Christmas wreath hung on the door, but it looked like it had been there for several years.

The prairie boy remembered coming to this winter cabin high in the mountains on several occasions, but couldn't remember if _he _still owned it. He brought up his knuckles to knock on the door, and waited a few seconds.

The door swung open, and Ezekiel was greeted with a gun in the face, and Chris McLean.

* * *

The plan was quite simple; Bridgette would sneak into the Wawanakwa Newspaper Office to uncover dirt on Sierra that would ruin her, just like she had ruined Duncan. With Duncan tracking Bridgette's phone, he could help her from the outside.

The surfer girl walked down the alley next to the office, and gripped her handle on the back door.

Bridgette pulled out her tools, and picked the lock. Duncan had shown her how to pick locks in the few hours they had to prepare for this. After unlocking the door, she rushed inside. Turning on her flashlight, Bridgette searched around until she found Sierra's office.

"Here we go," she muttered to herself as the computer started up.

Clicking on her documents, Bridgette leaned back in the chair, and began to read Sierra's internet diary.

* * *

"This is nice," Katie said, smiling as Noah helped her into her seat.

The two were sitting at the Wawanakwa Hotel, the fanciest restaurant in Wawanakwa City. Noah had wanted to make an impression on Katie, and wanted to do it the best way possible.

"I know, right?" Noah smiled, "I always like coming here,"

Katie raised an eyebrow.

"You take a lot of girls here, then?" she asked, flashing Noah a playful smile.

"I didn't say that," Noah crossed his arms, smirking at his date.

The two began to chuckle, and soon their waitress arrived.

* * *

"Ezekiel?" Chris said, lowering the gun, "I never would have expected to see you here,"

"I came to find you," Ezekiel said, "Things in Wawanakwa City are chaotic. I just needed to get of there, and find you,"

Chris opened the door, and offered his hand, "Come on in. It's freezing outside," the prairie boy followed suit, and soon found himself sitting on the couch while a fire roared in the fire place.

"Why did you come? I thought you hated me for holding you hostage on the island," Chris said, looking confused as he sat down in his chair.

Ezekiel sighed.

"I needed advice. Hatchet wants me thrown in jail again after I bailed myself out—"Ezekiel started, but was interrupted.

"Hatchet," Chris snarled his teeth, "I almost got rid of him,"

"What are you talking about?" Ezekiel asked, tilting his head to the side, "He survived what happened on the island. You didn't even shoot him—"

"Just recently," the ex-CEO of McLean Enterprises said, "I ordered one of my old allies to do away with him. He came into Wawanakwa City to fulfill my deeds,"

Ezekiel's eyes began to widen.

"What did you do?"

"The man was your uncle, Ezekiel," Chris said, "You may not remember him, but he was your mothers' brother,"

A look of shock came across the prairie boy's face. "What did Hatchet do?" he whispered ever so softly.

"He killed your uncle," Chris said, looking down at his son.

* * *

Katie and Noah stood outside Katie's apartment door, smiling at each other.

"I really had a lovely time," Katie said, winking at the owner of the general store.

"I did too. You know, I don't mean for this to come out rudely," Noah started, "But I'm really glad you almost died," Katie raised an eyebrow of suspicion, "Because then I never would have realized just how great you are,"

"Oh," Katie blushed, and leaned into kiss Noah.

Noah puckered his lips, and leaned in as well. Seconds before their lips touched, the door swung open, and Sadie stood in the doorway.

"Katie," Sadie smiled, "Great to see that you're back!" She turned to glare at Noah, "Noah," she nodded out of an act of curtsey, and then grabbed Katie's hand, "It's time for us to spend some time together,"

Katie gasped in shock, and turned to Noah.

"Thanks again! We should do this—"

The door swung close, leaving an agitated Noah. He shook his head in disgust at what Sadie had done, and then turned around.

* * *

"My uncle," Ezekiel repeated, "is dead?"

Chris nodded, very solemnly, "Hatchet shot him in cold blood. He didn't want him being around you,"

"But I had left," the prairie boy, "I left town weeks ago. When did Holmes' arrive?"

"Right after you left, I suspect," Chris shrugged, "Hatchet didn't realize you were gone," he rose from his chair, "So what do you want to do about this, my son?"

Ezekiel stood up as well, barring his teeth and folding his arms into fists, "He murdered my uncle in cold blood—"he walked over to Chris and grabbed the gun. He proceeded to the window, and looked outside, "and now I'm going to kill him,"

The prairie boy turned around to his father, who was smirking on the inside.

"And you're going to help me, father,"

* * *

Bridgette was halfway through the internet diary when she realized she was getting nowhere.

"There has to be something in here that will help me," the surfer girl said, skipping through the pages. Her eyes landed on several paragraphs, but all were useless. She groaned and rolled back in the chair over her foot by mistake.

"Damn it," Bridgette groaned, and stood up, bumping her elbow on the counter. "Ugh!" she let out, and backed up as well into a lamp. The lamp collapsed onto the ground, and the bulb broke.

Electric sparks flew around, and some landed on a pile of papers.

"Oh no," Bridgette let out, and backed up. Flames erupted from the caught papers, and the surfer girl looked around for water. She found a bottle of ink, and quickly poured it onto the papers.

However, the flames erupted even more.

Bridgette gasped in horror as the flames erupted in her eyes.

Suddenly her phone rang, and she grabbed the phone from the counter. The caller ID read _Duncan_.

"Duncan," she said, answering it. She was now running towards the back-door, hoping to escape the flames, "Now is not really a good time—"

"What the hell is going on?" Duncan asked, "You haven't called—"

"I can't really talk right now. I'll be right there," Bridgette screamed into the phone, and ran out the back door. Locking it behind her, she stepped out into the alley. Bridgette looked up to see the Wawanakwa Daily's office engulfed in flames.

"What have I done?"

Bridgette gave the burning building once last look, and then turned to disappear into the darkness of the alley.

* * *

**Next week on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"What did you do?" Duncan asked, looking horrified.

**In the wake of a tragedy…**

"The office is beyond saving," the firefighter assured Sierra, "I'm sorry, Ms. Wilkinson,"

**Allies must unite…**

"We have to save her," Justin said, "We all have to,"

**But it will all come with a price…**

"I'll help you," Josh said, sighing, "But then I want nothing to do with you afterwards,"

"That's not possible," Zoey shook her head.

**The truth will come out…**

"I set the fire," Bridgette said, and her eyes suddenly welled with tears.

**Lines will be crossed…**

"Please tell me this isn't happening," Lindsay's eyes widened.

**And no one will guess what will happen next…**

"Soon Justin will be dead," the captor said, smirking at Heather, "and everyone will realize you two just weren't meant to be,"

* * *

**A/N – **Well folks! This week is now over! I'll post _The Young and the Dramatic: Rewind II _and Friday's chapter of _The Bold and the Famous _later today or early tomorrow. As you can tell, finale week is going to be very interesting!

Next week will mark Lindsay's return, Josh helping Zoey and Mike escape, and Bridgette attempting to comprehend what she has done!

-Reading10


	22. The Young and the Dramatic Rewind II

The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two

Special: The Young and the Dramatic Rewind II

My name is Gwen Abrahams.

Yes, I do realize that I am dead. How the hell do you think I'm narrating this thing if I'm not dead? It's always the dead that narrate things, isn't it?

Anyway, when I was alive, I lived in a town called Wawanakwa City. This town was a sleepy little town just a shy 30 miles from the Hudson Bay. However, the level of drama in this town sure made up for the amount of sleepiness it was known for.

Ever since the Duncan Abraham was closed, and Duncan was acquitted with murder, I thought the drama would be over. Things would go back to normal.

However, that was far from the truth.

While the case was far over, new spectacles rose from the ashes. A young couple, Heather Carmichael and Justin Foreman were planning to wed. However, someone in the dark wanted them to pay for something they weren't aware they had done.

While the Duncan Abraham case was going on, these two again met on the day of my funeral. They had had a past relationship after Justin had met Heather on the side of the road in Boney Isles.

They began to date, but soon separated, and parted ways.

Justin started to date a bounty hunter named Izzy, and Heather started to date a Latino named Heather. When both of their relationships fell through right around the time of my funeral, Justin returned to Wawanakwa City.

They began to talk, and chat all the time.

However, Alejandro, Heather's ex-boyfriend whose proposal was rejected by the queen bee herself, wanted nothing but the two to be apart. So, as Justin was walking across the street to the Manhunt Grill for his date with Heather, Alejandro ran him down with his car.

When Justin awoke from his coma, he proposed to Heather, who quickly said yes.

And this is where our story of Justin and Heather begins.

* * *

We find Justin and Heather planning their wedding with Anne Maria Gallucci, when Justin surprises Heather by moving the wedding date up. The two are esteemed at their newfound love, but it is revealed that Alejandro still holds a grudge against Justin.

Alejandro proclaims that he will win Heather back, and remove Justin from the picture.

Meanwhile, Bridgette and Duncan are reeling from the aftermath of the death of Blaineley O'Halloran. The two are adjusting to normal life again, and Duncan was attempting to get back to normal after seven years on the run.

However, Sierra Wilkinson wasn't about to let them have it.

She was planning on publishing a book based on Duncan; exposing him for murdering Blaineley in "cold blood", when in fact Bridgette had committed the crime in self-defense. Bridgette attempted to sway Sierra, but it was useless.

As Justin and Heather's wedding drew near, Alejandro realized he couldn't bear with the thought of the two marrying, and he suspiciously "disappeared". On the wedding day, the two tied the knot at the Old Catholic church.

It was at the wedding reception where everything went wrong.

On a venture to the bathroom, Heather was kidnapped by an unknown source. If you want my bet, I'd say it was Alejandro who did the deed, but then again, things have a way of mysteriously working in Wawanakwa City.

As the town was thrown into chaos over Heather's disappearance, and Hatchet struggled to find her, all of it came to dead ends.

Infuriated by all of this, Justin called an old friend to help track down Alejandro, whom he suspected had kidnapped Heather. When Izzy arrived in Wawanakwa City, she refused to help Justin under one condition.

Justin slept with Izzy in a desperate attempt to save Heather.

Izzy soon left the town in search of Justin's bride, leaving Justin to become paranoid over what has become of Heather.

While all of this has been going on, Sierra has published her tell-all book about Duncan, and the entire town was erupted into chaos once more. They all turned on Duncan, leaving Bridgette to worry for him.

Things only got worse when an attempt was made on Duncan's life. Although she wasn't sure what the meaning of the attempt was, Bridgette didn't take any chances. She came up with a plan to take down Sierra once and for all.

After breaking into the newspaper office, Bridgette attempted to uncover dirt on the weasel to embarrass her. However, her clumsiness got the better of her, and Bridgette accidentally set the entire place on fire.

While it was tragic, I couldn't help chuckling at this. Sierra really got what was coming to her.

Now with the entire town unsure of what set the fire, or the remains, Bridgette must be feeling pretty bad about herself at the moment. I just can't wait to see what Duncan will think when he finds out about it.

Meanwhile, Heather was revealed to have been trapped in a shack somewhere outside of Wawanakwa City. Unsure of whom her captor was, Heather struggled to survive in her harsh environment.

Bridgette has committed arson and Heather's disappearance having rocked the city; I'm not sure when the drama will die down in Wawanakwa City.

Hopefully someone will show, and light the way.

Hopefully;

* * *

**(And now…a sneak preview from finale week!)**

"Thank God you're back," Justin said, closing the door behind Izzy, "I was worried you would disappear on me as well,"

Izzy sighed, "I went to Manhunt Beach, because that's where the video signal was coming from," she sat down at the kitchen table, "But after I searched every crook and nanny of that place, I still couldn't find her,"

"I made a quick trip in Boney Isles, but nothing was there," the redhead continued, "On my way back, I got stranded on the side of the road. I hitch-hiked my way back to the city," she finished.

"I really appreciate what you did," Justin said, sighing. He looked at the picture of Heather that sat in the frame with a longing look. Izzy noticed this, and met his eyes.

"We're going to find her, you know," Izzy said, nodding her head.

The male model sighed, and turned to look at Izzy.

"I really hope we will," he groaned, "I do,"

Before the bounty hunter could say anything else, a knock at the door startled her thinking.

* * *

**A/N – **I know the rewind was rather short this season, but as I was planning this, I realized that this season didn't really have a main storyline like last season did (Duncan Abraham case). The closest thing would be Heather/Justin's drama.

Just to let you know, the preview was from Tuesdays' episode. Now, I'm going to work on what was supposed to be Friday's chapter of _The Bold and the Famous_. Make sure you read that before you read Monday's chapter of _The Young and the Dramatic_.

-Reading10


	23. Tyler's Return Shocks Several

The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two

Episode 22: Tyler's Return Shocks Several 

Tyler smirked as he passed the sign reading:

**Welcome to Wawanakwa City! **

Chuckling, he maneuvered down Main Street, and turned to a left to make it towards the residential side of town. Passing the third and middle class neighborhoods, he headed into the first class section.

He passed the mansions and even his own parents' house until he came to the Prices' mansion. It was the largest one of all, and was a rose color. Tyler stepped out of the car, and walked around to the trunk.

Making sure no one was watching, Tyler opened the trunk, and hoisted Lindsay out. He held her bridal-style as he walked the unconscious Lindsay to the front door. Tyler managed to ring the doorbell, and waited a few seconds.

He was greeted by none other than Richard and Alma Price.

"I brought her back for you," Tyler said, nodding.

* * *

The firefighters had arrived late in the night in an attempt to put out the fire. Hatchet was on the scene, trying to put together the pieces. He wasn't sure if it was arson, or an electrical charge.

A large crowd gathered outside of the Wawanakwa Daily Office as the firefighters managed to calm down the fire.

"What the hell happened here?" shrieked a voice.

Everyone turned to see Sierra racing through the crowd, and towards the front. She grabbed the nearest firefighter, and with fire in her eyes, she yelled at him.

"What the hell happened here?" she repeated.

"The office is beyond saving," the firefighter assured Sierra, "I'm sorry, Ms. Wilkinson,"

Sierra sank to her knees, "All of my work," she groaned, "is gone," she let out a shriek into the night, glaring at the stars far above her head.

* * *

Bridgette shut the door behind her, and let out an exhausted sigh of relief. She opened her eyes to see Duncan standing in front of her with his eyes narrowed at her.

"Where have you been?" Duncan asked, raising an eyebrow of suspicion.

"I've been busy," Bridgette let out a sigh, dropping her eyes into the basket, "Long story short, I didn't get any dirt on Sierra,"

"But you did get some ash on your sweater,"

Bridgette gasped, and turned to see Duncan closely investigating her jacket. She shook her head, as though it was a twitch.

"I swear; I didn't mean to set the fire!" Bridgette screamed, shuddering.

"What did you do?" Duncan asked, looking horrified.

* * *

Hatchet sighed, and shut his office door.

Sinking into his chair, he looked around his office, and groaned at the very sight of it. It had been almost a week since he had returned to Wawanakwa City after murdering Holmes'.

After going to McLean Enterprises, and finding the message concerning Ezekiel, he was utterly confused. Unsure of where Ezekiel was, Hatchet remained shut in his office for the next several days.

Dawn had shown once or twice, but Hatchet said he was busy and couldn't talk.

"What have I done?" Hatchet reminded himself, and let out a groan.

* * *

Tyler set Lindsay down on the couch just as she was waking up. Alma sat next to her daughter, rubbing her forehead.

"I can't thank you enough for bringing her back to us," Richard said, nodding to Tyler, "I hope you found her in good health,"

"She was in Boney Isles," Tyler explained, "She tried to escape when I found her, and she fell and bumped her head," letting out a sigh, the jock continued, "She's been unconscious the entire ride here,"

Alma let out a joyous noise, and bent down to kiss her daughter.

"I'm just glad Lindsay is back home, sound and safe—"

Her mother was interrupted by the sound of Lindsay stirring on the couch. She blinked open her eyes, and saw Tyler standing in front of her. She let out a shriek, and scrambled to get up from the couch.

"Lindsay!" Alma let out, "It's alright! You're safe!"

Lindsay looked up to see her parents standing with Tyler, "Where am I?" she asked, looking amazed.

"You're home," Alma said, squeezing her daughter in a tight hug, "And safe and sound,"

* * *

"I set the fire at the Wawanakwa Daily office," Bridgette said, and then squeezed her eyes shut, "I swear I didn't mean too—"

"What?" Duncan rang out, looking amazed.

Bridgette sighed, and turned to walk into the kitchen with a confused Duncan following hot in pursuit.

"How could you do this, Bridgette? It's arson!" he snapped, throwing his arms into the air, "Don't you realize this?"

The surfer girl turned around to glare at Duncan.

"I realize that! It was an accident anyway!" Bridgette shot back, "I knocked over a lamp, and it sparked a fire," she put her hands on her hips, "It's not like I meant to burn down the place—"

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to help me," Duncan crossed his arms, "I could have handled everything by myself,"

Bridgette raised an eyebrow.

"Well, then maybe you can finish what you got yourself into," Bridgette growled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"If you hadn't slept with Blaineley, you would have never had to disappear for seven years, and Gwen would still be alive—"

Bridgette stopped herself, putting her hands on her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Duncan," she said, not realizing what she said.

Duncan took a step back, glaring at Bridgette, "Don't you **dare** ever bring Gwen into this. If you wouldn't have started throwing your nose into things, **then **Gwen would still be alive!" he growled, and turned around to leave the apartment.

"Duncan!" Bridgette exclaimed, with tears in her eyes, "Wait—"

"I don't want anything to do with you," Duncan growled, "You can get yourself out of all of this,"

He walked towards the door, and slammed the door behind him, leaving a sobbing Bridgette in shock.

* * *

"Ezekiel is missing," Hatchet read to himself as he wrote the notes down in his journal, "With no signs of returning,"

As he wrote, he pondered what had happened in the past weeks.

He had murdered the man who caused his wife's death in self-defense, and was now searching for the man's nephew, who was nowhere to be found.

"My life is screwed," Hatchet finished, and looked around his office.

_This was just the beginning_, he thought.

* * *

Once Lindsay could bear being in the same room as Tyler, Richard stood up near the fireplace, looking at Alma who was holding Lindsay in her arms. Tyler was sitting in Richard's chair, looking at his ex-girlfriend, and her swollen baby; _his _baby.

"Well," Richard said, looking from Lindsay to Tyler, "I think it must be said. Alma and I have thought about this while you were gone, Lindsay,"

Alma gave her daughter a supportive look, and hugged her closer.

"And we both think it is appropriate that you two will marry," Richard nodded, "Since you two have a child together,"

Lindsay gasped, and looked over to a grinning Tyler.

_Oh hell no_, Lindsay thought, looking at the three other people in the room, _this can't be happening_.

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"Is this the home of Lindsay Price?" Geoff asked, raising an eyebrow.

**When push comes to shove…**

"We're going to find her, you know," Izzy said, nodding her head.

**The mighty will fall…**

"I set the fire," Bridgette said, and her eyes suddenly welled with tears.

**And the weak will rise…**

Justin opened the door, and gasped.

"What are you doing here?" he called out in a mix of horror and shock.

* * *

**A/N – **Well, what a way to start finale week, huh? Bridgette and Duncan aren't talking, Lindsay has returned, Geoff is on his way, and Izzy is making her return to Wawanakwa City.

I'll see you all tomorrow!

-Reading10


	24. Cody Takes the Fall for Bridgette

The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two

Episode 23: Cody Takes the fall for Bridgette 

"I'm not marrying Tyler!" Lindsay exclaimed, jumping up from the coach.

Alma and Richard exchanged glances, and Tyler's smile turned to a frown. He folded his arms, and advanced towards the blonde.

"Lindsay, you really shouldn't be jumping—"he extended an arm, but Lindsay slapped him across the face.

"You don't get to talk," she said, "You…you—"

"Lindsay!" Richard exclaimed, glaring at his daughter, "This is _not _your decision to make. You already got to make a decision, mind you, a horrible one at that!" he pointed to her belly, "and now look where its' gotten you!"

Tyler nodded.

"Your father is right, Lindsay," he said, "We have to do the right thing—"

"You can't force me," Lindsay shot back; "I'm a grown woman! I'm over eighteen—"

"Who has nowhere to go," Richard rolled his eyes, "You have nowhere to go! You live in my house! Without your mother and me and without our money, you have **nothing**!"

There was an awkward silence in the room after Richard's outburst, but finally everything was broken when Alma stood up.

"Someone's coming," she said, rushing to the window.

Her suspicions were deemed true when she saw a car parked in the driveway. As if on cue, the doorbell rang, and Lindsay rushed out of the room to answer it.

Lindsay threw open the door, and saw Geoff standing out on the porch. He was looking down at a piece of paper in his hand, as if making sure he had the right address.

"Is this the home of Lindsay Price?" Geoff asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Justin set down the coffee mug, and looked out the window.

"Somewhere out there is Heather," he sighed, "She has to be alive," he shook his head in disgust, "I just know she is,"

As if on cue, his phone started to ring. Justin looked down at the caller ID to see Izzy's name flashing on it.

"Any news?" the model asked after answering.

"A simple nice 'hello' would be nice," Izzy's sarcastic tone came over the phone, "I'm almost back in town. I'll stop by your apartment, OK?"

"Sure," Justin said in his monotone voice. Hanging up, he sighed, and drowned himself in his coffee.

* * *

"I'm glad you could come," Bridgette said, opening up the door.

Cody stood in the doorway, smiling at Bridgette, "Anything for you Bridgette," he said, hiding his sarcastic tone, "Hey, did you hear about that fire?"

"I set the fire," Bridgette said, and her eyes suddenly welled with tears.

The tech geeks' eyes widened, and his jaw dropped, "You _did _what?" he gasped as he looked over to stare at Bridgette with wide eyes, "Bridgette—"

"It was a total accident!" she threw her hands in the air, "I snuck into the office to get dirt on Sierra to help Duncan—"

"Oh,"

Bridgette raised a questionable eyebrow, "What was that for?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just," Cody threw his hands into his pockets, "You're always hanging out with Duncan now, and—"he stopped himself, "My point is; ever since Duncan got into town, you've been ignoring me,"

"That's absurd!" Bridgette exclaimed, "Cody—"

"Just forget I said anything," Cody said, and then looked around Bridgette's apartment, "So what do you need me to help you with—"

"Nothing," the surfer girl said, with fire in her eyes, "Obviously you don't want to help me—"

"I never said that," Cody said, folding his arms.

"You didn't need too," Bridgette snapped, and walked towards the door, "Just forget that I ever asked you to come over—"

Cody rolled his eyes.

"What the _hell _is your problem?" Cody shouted, "I swear Bridgette! You just can't wait to draw everyone away from you, can't you? Let me guess, Duncan isn't helping you anymore, is he? He doesn't want anything to do with you anymore—"

"I'm screwed!" Bridgette screamed, "I'm going to go to jail for burning down that building, and nobody will care!"

Cody growled.

"Well guess what?" Cody snapped, "I _do _care what happens to you! Obviously Duncan doesn't, or else he would be here!"

And with that, he turned to head out the door. Slamming the door behind him, Cody stepped out into the hallway.

He knew what he needed to do.

* * *

"Geoff!" Lindsay let out, and threw her arms around her new boyfriend. With tears welling in her eyes, Lindsay wrapped her arms around Geoff. When they separated, Lindsay looked up to Geoff's eyes, and kissed him.

"Oh,"

The two separated to see Richard, Alma, and Tyler all staring at them.

"So this is the person who was containing you in Boney Isles, huh?" Richard said, advancing towards the two, "_You _can stay away from my daughter—"

"No, sir," Geoff shook his head, "It's not what it sounds like. I came here to look for Lindsay after she vanished from Boney Isles,"

Alma looked over at Tyler, "What's going on?"

Lindsay gulped, and took a step back with Geoff, "When I was in Boney Isles, I met Geoff. I fell in love—"

"Here we go again!" Richard let out.

"—and then Tyler showed up," Lindsay said, pointing a finger at Tyler, "He kidnapped me, and knocked me out!"

Everyone gasped, and turned towards' Tyler.

"Is that true?" Alma said, "Did you forcefully bring Lindsay back here?"

* * *

Justin smiled as he opened up the door to find Izzy standing in the doorway.

"Thank God you're back," Justin said, closing the door behind Izzy, "I was worried you would disappear on me as well,"

Izzy sighed, "I went to Manhunt Beach, because that's where the video signal was coming from," she sat down at the kitchen table, "But after I searched every crook and nanny of that place, I still couldn't find her,"

"I made a quick trip in Boney Isles, but nothing was there," the redhead continued, "On my way back, I got stranded on the side of the road. I hitch-hiked my way back to the city," she finished.

"I really appreciate what you did," Justin said, sighing. He looked at the picture of Heather that sat in the frame with a longing look. Izzy noticed this, and met his eyes.

"We're going to find her, you know," Izzy said, nodding her head.

The male model sighed, and turned to look at Izzy.

"I really hope we will," he groaned, "I do,"

Before the bounty hunter could say anything else, a knock at the door startled her thinking.

* * *

"I'm telling you," Sierra said, "It was either Duncan or Bridgette who set the fire at my office!"

Hatchet let out a groan, and looked at the uber-fan.

"For the last time; neither of these two is capable of any crimes like this!" Hatchet roared, looking highly annoyed. The two were arguing in his office after Sierra had showed up, looking for a fight.

"You'd be surprised of what people are capable of," Sierra said, and started to stare down the police sheriff. Hatchet's jaw nearly dropped, as if he thought Sierra knew about him murdering Holmes'.

For a minute, an awkward silence filled the room.

"Then who set the fire?" Sierra snapped, "If you're so sure it isn't Duncan or Bridgette, then who do you suppose it was?"

"It was me,"

The two gasped as they turned around to see Cody standing in the doorway of the office, looking scared out of his mind.

* * *

Tyler glared at Lindsay.

"How dare you lie about something like that!" he snapped, and turned to Richard and Alma, "This must be a side effect of her concussion—"

"Stop," Richard said, holding up a hand, "I believe my daughter,"

The jock gasped.

"What—"

"I never liked you anyway," Richard said, and walked past Lindsay and Geoff and retrieved the door handle, "And now I'll have to ask you to leave, and to never come back—"

"I don't care," Tyler shouted, and pointed to Lindsay, "That child is mine, and I don't care what you tell it—"

"You will _never_ see _my _child," Lindsay said, holding her stomach.

Geoff stepped towards Tyler, "It's time you've left," he ordered, and stepped next to Tyler. The jock took a step back, and slammed the door behind him.

Lindsay let out a sigh of relief, and then turned to look at the foyer in whole.

"Home, sweet home," she muttered.

* * *

"Who could that be?" Izzy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Justin looked over to her, and stood up from the table. He walked over to the door, with Izzy following. As he opened up the door, the two gasped at who was standing in the doorway.

"How…?" Izzy gasped.

"You," Justin snarled.

Standing before the two was Alejandro, looking as perfect as usual.

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"An arrest has been made in the arson that destroyed the Wawanakwa Daily," Josh read off the teleprompter, "Cody Anderson is believed to be the arsonist,"

**As the final countdown begins…**

"What are you doing here?" Justin snapped, causing Alejandro to take a step back.

**Revelations are made…**

"It  
wasn't Cody," Sierra gasped, and then looked back out the window.

**And mistakes are admitted…**

"I'm going to help you find her," Alejandro said, "Let me rephrase; we're going to find her together,"

* * *

**A/N – **Well, we're officially deep into finale week! Tomorrow is the final episode before the two-part finale begins!

Alejandro is back, Cody has turned himself in in place of Bridgette, and Lindsay has confronted Tyler! What will happen tomorrow? Only time will tell!

-Reading10


	25. Sierra Learns the Shocking Truth

The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two

Episode 24: Sierra Learns the Shocking Truth 

Bridgette sat on the couch, bawling her eyes out at what had just taken place.

"I can't believe this," she muttered to herself, "I've drawn apart the two people that have ever been faithful to me," she looked around the room, and saw photos of her and Duncan, and then her and Cody.

Flipping through the channels on the TV, Bridgette finally settled on the 5 o'clock news.

"—and in other news, we have an update on the fire that took place only yesterday night," Josh said, straightening his papers.

Bridgette sat out, and her eyes widened at the TV.

"An arrest has been made in the arson that destroyed the Wawanakwa Daily," Josh read off the teleprompter, "Cody Anderson is believed to be the arsonist,"

"What?" Bridgette sprang from the couch.

"Anderson, beloved principal of the Wawanakwa High School, turned himself in last night, stating _he _set the fire. No confirmation has been issued by Sheriff Hatchet," the anchor finished.

The surfer girl gasped, and looked back at the photo of her and Cody.

"I can't believe this," Bridgette muttered, "Cody turned himself in," she paused, "to save _me_,"

* * *

Izzy and Justin both looked at each other, and then back out to Alejandro, who stood in the doorway of Heather's apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Justin snapped, causing Alejandro to take a step back.

"I—"

Izzy took a step forward, producing her Taser from her pocket. Waving it in front of the arch villain, Alejandro gasped.

"If you kidnapped Heather, I swear we'll—"

"I didn't kidnap Heather!" Alejandro said, waving his hands in the air, "When I came back to the city, I heard about it, so I decided to come and see you,"

Alejandro looked at Justin with caring eyes, and the male model nodded.

"Fine," Justin said, grabbing the Taser out of Izzy's hand, "We'll hear what he has to say,"

* * *

Sierra stood in the interrogation room, looking through the false mirror as Hatchet sat with Cody.

"For the last time," Hatchet said, "You're protecting somebody, soldier!"

"I'm telling you," Cody groaned, "It was just me. I'm not protecting anybody. _I _set the fire,"

The two were quiet for a couple of minutes, and finally Hatchet spoke up again. He stared intently at Cody, causing Cody to sit back in his seat.

"You don't realize what's at stake here, do you?" Hatchet said, "You'll be thrown into jail. You'll lose your job, and your apartment—"

"I know!" Cody snapped, and let out a sigh, "Just take me in, OK?"

From behind the glass, Sierra raised a questionable eyebrow. She folded her arms, and pursed her lips. Grabbing her purse, she headed out the door.

* * *

Bridgette sat, looking at her picture with Cody.

She remembered the day so perfectly; the day she met Cody at the Wawanakwa High School. He refused to help her, but later came around. The surfer girl remembered their several adventures together as they searched for the answers to the Duncan Abraham case.

"And now I've ruined everything," she muttered.

Would she ever see Cody again? Would he ever forgive her? Would he ever get out prison?

These questions swirled in Bridgette's head as she got up from the couch, "No," she said, clenching her fists, "There has to be a reason why Cody did this for me," she sighed, "He must just be a good friend,"

She stopped herself, and turned to look at the photo once more.

"Or he must love—"

A knock at the door came, interrupting Bridgette. She walked over to it, and gasped as she saw Duncan standing in the doorway. He had a look of hurt on his face as he rushed in, and wrapped his arms around Bridgette.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," Duncan said.

Bridgette gulped, "Duncan, did you hear the news?"

Duncan raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

* * *

"When you two were getting married, I realized I only wanted Heather to be happy," Alejandro said, sitting down at the kitchen table, "So I left town,"

Justin raised an eyebrow.

"So you mean to tell me that you've been out of town this entire time, and you didn't tell anyone you were leaving," he asked.

"Who else would I have told?" Alejandro asked, "Does anyone in this town actually care about me? I have no family except for a brother who lives in Jamaica,"

Izzy folded her arms.

"I don't trust this dude," she looked over at Justin.

The model looked squarely into Alejandro's eyes, and he realized it, "Fine," he let out a sigh of disapproval, "I believe you. It doesn't mean that I trust you though,"

"Thanks," Alejandro nodded.

"Now," Justin sighed, "We're back where we started. Who kidnapped Heather, and why?" he asked.

"I'm going to help you find her," Alejandro said, "Let me rephrase; we're going to find her together,"

Justin nodded, standing up. He looked over to the window, and walked towards it.

"That is a given," he said, folding his arms.

* * *

Sierra sat in her apartment, flipping through her records. When she landed on a particular day several weeks ago, her eyes widened.

_Bridgette came to visit me today, and told me she'd do anything to get back at me_.

As the uber-fan read this, her eyes bugged out.

"It wasn't Cody," Sierra gasped, and then looked back out the window. Gulping, she looked back at the records.

"It was Bridgette,"

* * *

"Cody turned himself in for setting the fire," Bridgette breathed heavily, "I'm off the hook,"

Duncan's eyes widened, and smirked, "That's great, Bridgette!" he exclaimed happily. He smiled at the surfer girl, and shook his head in amazement, "I have something to tell you too,"

"What?" Bridgette asked, looking confused.

"I love you,"

Duncan closed his eyes, and cupped Bridgette's faces into his hands. He leaned in close to kiss Bridgette, and the two kissed passionately. When the two parted, Bridgette looked back at Duncan in shock.

"I don't know why," Duncan said, "But I think Gwen wanted us to be together, you know?"

"I—"Bridgette stammered, and finally let loose. She leaned back into kiss Duncan as well, and their kiss lasted several seconds. When they parted, Bridgette confirmed it.

"I love you too,"

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"The results are in, Ms. Price," the doctor said, looking from the papers to the blonde.

**It's all come down to this…**

Heather glared at her captor, and kicked them in the gut. "Nobody talks about Justin like that," she angrily snapped.

**Secrets will be revealed…**

"Please tell me this isn't happening," Lindsay's eyes widened.

**Plans will be unveiled…**

"I'll help you," Josh said, sighing, "But then I want nothing to do with you afterwards,"

"That's not possible," Zoey shook her head.

**And in the end, nothing will remain the same…**

"Soon Justin will be dead," the captor said, smirking at Heather, "and everyone will realize you two just weren't meant to be,"

**Find out the rest and more on Part One of the Two-Part Season Finale **

* * *

**A/N – **We're in the final leg, people! Honestly, I never thought I would complete a story, but now I've already completed one story, and I'm almost done with the sequel! This just feels great!

Tomorrow is the first part of the season finale, and Friday will be the second part. Friday is the "proper" ending to the season, but things will happen tomorrow that I couldn't include in one chapter on Friday.

So anyway, review and be happy! Christmas is in 6 days!

-Reading10


	26. Lindsay Senses Something is Wrong

The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two

Episode 25: Lindsay Senses Something is Wrong 

Geoff woke up, and looked over to Lindsay lying in cold sweat, asleep.

"Huh," Geoff said, smiling at the girl who he was falling fast in love with. The previous day had gone by in a blur. He had managed to win over Richard by impressing him with business tactics he had learned from his father.

Alma was simple; Geoff just complimented her on her dress and her flower decorating. The two even allowed him to spend the night in Lindsay's bedroom with her. Since Lindsay was far into her pregnancy, Geoff couldn't get any hot action.

Geoff's thoughts were interrupted as Lindsay woke up, and let out a scream.

"What's the matter?" Geoff said, wrapping his strong arms around her.

Lindsay looked over to the party animal with wide eyes. Shaking her head, she gasped, "Something is wrong," she touched her stomach, "With the baby,"

* * *

Josh stepped into the room, and saw Zoey and Mike sitting at the table. Folding his arms, he saw Zoey look up to him.

"Have you made your decision?" Zoey asked, raising an eyebrow. She clutched Mikes' hand, hoping for the best.

"I have," Josh said, groaning.

The two leaned in closer to hear the anchor state his decision.

"I'll help you," Josh said, sighing, "But then I want nothing to do with you afterwards,"

"That's not possible," Zoey shook her head.

* * *

"…lunch at the diner," Justin's voice said over the telephone, "OK; hey, if you see Alejandro, can you tell him? I don't have his number,"

"Sure thing," Izzy stated. She hung up the phone, and folded her arms. Grabbing her purse, she headed out the door.

She had work to do.

* * *

"Unbelievable!" Richard snapped, throwing his phone onto the table.

Alma looked up, concerned for her husbands' health, "What is it, Richard? Is something wrong with work?" she asked, while stirring her tea.

"Tyler is suing for custody over that baby!" Richard explained, and then lowered his voice, "He's using Lindsay running away as a major plot point,"

"We can't tell Lindsay about this," Alma said, gasping, "Stress is bad for the baby!"

The CEO of Price Unlimited let out a deep sigh, and rolled his eyes. Before he could comment, however, Lindsay and Geoff rushed into the room.

"I have to get to a doctor," Lindsay exclaimed, "Now,"

* * *

Heather looked up as the door leading into her tight-enclosed room was opened. She hissed at the person that was entering the room, and realized it was her captor.

"What are you doing?" Heather snapped as light was let into the room.

"We're leaving," her captor stated, and put their hands on their hips, "The end is near. I can feel it," they looked down at Heather, "We're going back to the city,"

The queen bee raised a questionable eyebrow, "Untie me," she said, nodding her head towards the rope.

"I will," her captor smirked, "When I'm done talking," A few seconds passed, and her captor just chuckled. They advanced to untie the ropes, and after doing so, grasped Heather by the hand, "Let's go,"

"One thing," Heather snapped, "I want to know right now why you're doing all of this,"

"You don't need to know the details, but you can know one thing," the captor said, and then turned around to look at Heather in the eyes.

Heather raised an eyebrow, and waited for it.

"Soon Justin will be dead," the captor said, smirking at Heather, "and everyone will realize you two just weren't meant to be,"

The queen bee snarled and broke her arm out of her captor's reach.

Heather glared at her captor, and kicked them in the gut. "Nobody talks about Justin like that," she angrily snapped.

Her captor stood up, glaring at her.

"You'll regret that," they snapped, and pulled a Taser out of their pocket. Lunging forward at Heather, the queen bee fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Josh snapped, "Of course it's possible!"

"You're telling me you don't already know?" Mike asked, standing up from the table. He turned to Zoey, "Didn't you tell him the risks?"

Josh turned to his sister, glaring.

"I'm afraid she didn't," he snapped, and folded his arms.

Zoey turned around to look at her brother, "The moment someone notices Mike and I aren't here, they're going to start looking around. The moment they do that, somebody will realize that you're my brother. The moment they realize that, they'll look for you. If they find you, you'll be questioned, and eventually someone will realize—"

Josh held up a hand.

"I get it," he sighed, "But if I do break you out of here, what's in it for me?"

"I can give you what you want," Zoey put her hands on her hips, "Information on where our mother is,"

* * *

"And when he shoved me in the trunk, I was unconscious," Lindsay said, rubbing her stomach the entire way.

The doctor sat across from her, raising an eyebrow at everything.

"This doesn't exactly sound too well," The doctor said, "But I have the tests processing, so we can only assume nothing is wrong with the baby,"

Geoff grasped Lindsay's hand, and looked to the doctor and then back to the blonde. "I think I should go talk to your parents, Lindsay. They're waiting outside," he left the room with the doctor following.

Lindsay sat alone in the room, and saw the mirror perched on the wall across from her. She stood up, and walked towards it.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Lindsay let out a sigh. Lindsay blinked, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Tyler standing behind her.

"O my God," Lindsay shrieked, and saw Tyler glaring at her, "What the _hell _are you doing here?"

"That baby is mine," Tyler said, pointing at her stomach.

Lindsay took a step back, throwing her hands over her stomach, "This is _my _baby. I'll be the one to give birth to the baby, and I'll be the one to raise it,"

"You're unfit to be a mother," the jock snapped, "I'm already suing for custody,"

* * *

The captor kicked opens the door, and dragged Heather's unconscious body into the room. Smirking at their surroundings, the captor dragged the queen bee over to the kitchen table where they grabbed a chair.

Throwing her onto the chair, they grabbed some rope from their pockets and started to tie her hands together.

Once that was done, the captor looked around the empty apartment, and then turned back to Heather.

"The end is coming," they smirked, "And I know just how to end it,"

* * *

"Our mother is alive?" Josh said, raising an eyebrow.

Zoey nodded, "As far as I know. I received a strange message months ago with an address. The sender claimed to be a relative. I assumed it was her,"

Mike stepped in, and glanced at the clock.

"If we're going to do this, we better do it now," he alerted them, "It's nearly eight. They close visitors' hours at eight thirty,"

"This is what we need you to do," Zoey said, and then leaned into her brother to explain the plan.

* * *

"You will have nothing to do with this baby," Lindsay snapped, "and that is that! You were a douchebag of a boyfriend, what makes me think you'll be a better father?"

Tyler glared, "Why you—"he stepped towards Lindsay, causing her to step back against the wall.

"Don't come any further," Lindsay shouted.

"The baby is mine!" Tyler screamed, and grabbed Lindsay's arms, "Do you understand—"

"What _you_ need to understand," Lindsay shrieked, and kicked Tyler between his legs, causing him to sink to the ground, "is that you will _never _hurt me again!"

The door swung open, and Geoff, the doctor, and a security guard charged into the room.

"That's the man," the doctor said, pointing to Tyler, who was lying on the ground in pain.

"Lindsay!" Geoff said, rushing to the blonde, "Are you OK?"

Lindsay nodded rapidly, and watched the security guard grab Tyler off the ground, and throw hand-cuffs onto his wrists.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tyler cried out.

"The results are in, Ms. Price," the doctor said, looking from the papers to the blonde, "And I'm afraid I have horrible news,"

Lindsay raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" she said, and suddenly her hands went to her stomach, "What is the matter with the baby?"

"You've lost the baby,"

* * *

Alejandro awoke in a dark room, tied to a chair.

"What's going on?" he called out, looking around. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he gasped as he saw a dark figure moving in the darkness.

However, a light suddenly came on in the room.

"_You _did this to me?" he gasped.

* * *

Zoey and Mike stepped out of the hospital dressed in nurse and doctors' clothes. Flashing their "badges" to the guard, they stepped out. As they walked down the steps, Josh pulled the car up front.

Zoey climbed into the passenger seat, with Mike crawling in the back.

"Give me the address," Josh held out his hand, and Zoey laid it in his hand. After putting the coordinates into his GPS, he drove the car out of the parking lot.

"Time to say good-bye to the city," Zoey said. After arriving in the city nearly three months previously, she was now leaving.

**Now Leaving Wawanakwa City**

Josh passed the sign, confirming their departure.

"Off to find our mother," he sighed. Pressing the gas, the car zoomed out of the city.

* * *

"Please tell me this isn't happening," Lindsay's eyes widened.

The doctor sighed, and pointed to Tyler, "In your struggle, you lost the baby," he turned to the jock, "Mr. Henderson is now under arrest for the murder of the unborn baby,"

"Isn't that what abortion is?" Geoff asked.

Dismissing Geoff's comment, the doctor continued, "I'm terribly sorry for your loss. But we must undergo the surgery if we intend to get him out,"

"Him," Lindsay replied, cocking her head to the side.

"You were expecting a baby boy," the doctor confirmed.

As Tyler was led out of the room, Lindsay turned to Geoff, "When this is all over, I want to go back to Boney Isles with you, Geoff," she said, "I want to leave this city for good, with nothing holding me back,"

Geoff nodded.

"I agree," He said, and kissed Lindsay's forehead, "Shall I tell you parents your decision?"

"Yes," Lindsay nodded, and kissed Geoff back on the lips, "I'll see you soon,"

Then the blonde was led out of the room with the doctor, and down the hallway to the surgery room.

* * *

"Yes," the captor said, "Once I saw you return to the city, I knew that everyone would soon learn that you hadn't kidnapped Heather,"

Alejandro gasped, "You were the one who kidnapped her, weren't you?"

"Exactly," the captor replied.

"But why—"

"That is to be revealed," they said, stepping forward to the arch villain, "You can join me if you'd like to,"

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"I have to know why he covered for me," Bridgette said, folding her arms.

**A betrayal is made…**

"Join me, and you can get the revenge you've always wanted on Justin," the captor smirked, folding their arms.

**A confession is made…**

"Noah," Katie said, leaning forward, "I have something to tell you,"

**And a revelation is made…**

Cody leaned forward, "Bridgette, there is something I need to tell you," he said, lowering his voice.

**But in the end, all will not be saved…**

"No!" Justin shouted, rushing forward, "Don't hurt her!"

**Find out the rest and more on Part Two of the Two-Part Season Finale**

* * *

**A/N – **I decided on Thursday that as my Christmas present to you all, I would post these chapters on Christmas Eve and then on Christmas Day. I will eventually post _The Bold and the Famous _chapters, and that story will possibly be completed before mid-January.

Anyway, Merry Christmas to you all, and I will see you all tomorrow! Tune in tomorrow to read the finale of all finales (well, not exactly).

-Reading10


	27. Justin and Heather Struggle to Fight

The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two

Episode 26: Heather and Justin Struggle to Fight 

Alejandro squinted in the darkness.

"I'll never join you," he snapped, "Not after what you've done to Heather! I _loved _her, and you tore her away from happiness!"

"Such strong words, coming from the guy who Justin suspects really kidnapped her," the captor smirked, "After all; you were the one who killed her,"

The arch villain's jaw dropped.

"What the hell are you talking about?" his eyes widened, "_You _killed Heather? I'll _kill _you!"

The captor shook their head, "No, _you killed her_. Everyone will suspect it was you after all. Sure, I killed her, but you will be held accountable,"

"I'll tell them it was you!" Alejandro cried out.

"Who would ever believe you? You ran over Justin, and you disappeared the night Heather went missing," the captor folded their arms again, "You have a pretty hefty fine above your head,"

Alejandro gasped, "How did you know that I ran over Justin?" he snapped; his fists were clenching.

"I've been planning this for years," the captor said, "And now it's finally going to work,"

"What can I do to make you stop?" Alejandro said, bowing his head in defeat.

"Join me, and you can get the revenge you've always wanted on Justin," the captor smirked, folding their arms.

* * *

Bridgette woke up in her bed, and looked over to see Duncan lying next to her, fast asleep.

It had only been two days ago that the two had professed their love for each other, and now they were practically living together. However, as much as they had made out, and made love, Bridgette was still distracted.

"What's the matter?"

The surfer girl looked over to see a shirtless Duncan smiling at her. She gave him a weak smile, and stood up from the bed.

"Something is bothering me," she let out a sigh.

Duncan cocked an eyebrow, and got out of bed. Walking towards her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Before he could say anything, Bridgette blurted it out.

"I have to know why he covered for me," Bridgette said, folding her arms.

* * *

Noah and Katie sat in a booth at the Wawanakwa Diner, eating lunch together.

"These past couple days have been amazing, Noah," Katie said, smiling. Noah looked up, and the two's eyes met.

"I know," Noah smiled, "I'm so glad you almost drowned,"

The sweet girl raised an eyebrow in confusion, and then burst out laughing, with the bookworm soon following. After a few seconds, Katie let out a deep sigh.

"What's the matter?" Noah asked, noticing her hesitation.

"Noah," Katie said, leaning forward, "I have something to tell you,"

A few booths down from the two, Justin sat, checking his watch. He looked back up at the door, and let out a loud sigh. Neither Izzy nor Alejandro had shown up for lunch, and now Justin was sitting alone.

Grabbing his coat, he stood up.

"If they won't come here," Justin groaned, "Then I'll go find them myself,"

* * *

The captor snuck into the room, and looked at Heather unconscious in the chair. Smirking down at the queen bee, they crossed their arms and sat down on the couch.

"Sooner or later," they said, "Justin will come to save you. And then I will have my revenge,"

* * *

"Can't you just let it go?" Duncan asked as the two sat at the kitchen table. They had just gotten their showers, and were getting ready for the day, "He's pretty much intent on taking the blow for you,"

Bridgette shook her head.

"I need to know why," Bridgette said, "I realize he is my friend, but I don't want him to be _that _much of a true friend,"

"If he wants to help you, let him," Duncan folded his arms, "I just don't think it's' necessary for you to go find him,"

The surfer girl turned to the bad boy, with daggers in her eyes.

"I'm going whether you like it or not," Bridgette snapped.

Duncan held up his hands in defense, "Go right ahead, sweetheart," he rolled his eyes and went back to sipping his coffee.

* * *

"What do you need to tell me so badly?" Noah chuckled, taking sip of his coffee.

"It's actually something serious," Katie let out a deep sigh, "You know my roommate Sadie?"

Noah chuckled.

"The one who absolutely despises me, and wants me to have nothing to do with you?" he asked.

"That's the one," Katie said, "She wants us to break up, Noah," her eyes met with Noah, "And—"

"_Do _you want to break up?" Noah suggested.

* * *

"Look Izzy," Justin said, walking down the hallway, "I'm going to see if I can find Alejandro,"

"Fine," Izzy's voice sounded raspy, "I'm going to take the motorcycle for a ride. Call me when you find that idiot. Just don't trust him,"

Justin rolled his eyes, and hung up. He pounded on Alejandro's apartment door, and when nothing came, he let out a groan.

"Alejandro!" Justin snapped, "Its Justin!"

A loud moan came from the room, and Justin raised an eyebrow in suspicion. He kicked open the door, and ran inside to find a bloody Alejandro lying on the floor.

"What the _hell _happened here?" he snapped, leaning down next to the arch villain, "Are you alright?" he cupped Alejandro's face in his hands, and looked down at him, "Who did this to you?"

"_She _did,"

Justin raised an eyebrow.

"Alejandro, who's she? Who are you talking about?" he shouted.

"She wanted me to join her, but I refused. She's going to kill Heather. You have to stop her," he moaned.

Justin shook the Latino a few more times, "Who are you talking about, Alejandro? Tell me, and I can stop all of this!"

Alejandro looked up to Justin, and muttered a single name.

"Izzy,"

* * *

Bridgette sat down at the table, looking at Cody sitting across from her.

"I'm glad you could see me," Bridgette said, and smiled warmly at the tech geek. He was now in an orange jumpsuit, looking miserable, "Cody, what are you doing here?"

"Taking the fall for you," Cody said, folding his arms, "That's what,"

"But I never asked you to do this. I—"

"No one ever asked you to save me when I was kidnapped," Cody reasoned, raising an eyebrow.

Bridgette was lost for words, until she continued, "But why did you do this for me? Surely its' not because I helped save you weeks ago; there has to be a better reason,"

The two stared at each other for several seconds until Cody let out a deep sigh.

* * *

"No!" Katie let out shriek, alarming everyone in the room, "I don't want to break up with you. I love you too much,"

Noah gasped, and his eyes widened. When he settled, he nodded.

"I love you too," the two said, and leaned forward, and greeted each other with a kiss on the lips.

Outside the diner, Sadie was walking down the sidewalk and saw the two kissing through the window. Her hands balled into fists, and she let out a groan.

"God dammit!" she shouted, and marched off down the sidewalk.

* * *

Justin raced out of the apartment, and towards the stairs. As he ran, he saw his phone ringing. The caller ID read Alejandro.

"What do you want?" he snapped as he charged down the steps.

"You have no idea what Izzy is capable of! She almost killed me," Alejandro said, "And that was only because I wouldn't join her! You have no idea what she'll do to you! You're the one who she's after!"

"I don't care—"

Alejandro groaned, "Let me come with you! We can stop her together!"

Justin hung up the phone, and threw it against the wall. As it shattered, Justin left it behind.

He had to save Heather.

* * *

Geoff sat the suitcase in the car, and looked over to Lindsay.

"That's everything," he smiled, and leaned down to kiss Lindsay, "I can't wait to get you all moved into my apartment,"

Lindsay let out a deep sigh, and rubbed her belly. It was now flat, as the baby had been taken out. Looking over to see Alma and Richard standing in the doorway of her old house, she walked over to them.

"I promise you," Lindsay said, giving her mother and father hugs, "I will be back,"

"Just don't run away," Alma reminded her.

Richard nodded in agreement, and looked out to Geoff, who was leaning against his car, "Does this boy make you happy, Princess?" when he saw his daughters' smile, he let out a sigh, "Then I'm happy,"

"Just don't get pregnant again," Alma blurted out, "I mean, until you're ready, sweetie,"

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds, and then Lindsay started chuckling, "Trust me," she assured them, "That won't be happening for a _while_ with Geoff," she turned around to look at Geoff, "He's different,"

"Amen," Richard muttered.

Lindsay sighed, "Well, we should get going. I love you both," she gave them more hugs, and then walked over to the car, where Geoff opened up the door.

Alma and Richard watched as Geoff backed the car out of the driveway, and drove down the street, leaving Wawanakwa City.

"She's happy," Richard nodded.

"That's all we ever wanted," Alma confirmed. She then turned and followed her husband back into the mansion.

* * *

Justin stood outside of Heathers' apartment, and let out a deep sigh. He had to get inside, but he had no way of knowing if Izzy was waiting for him or not. Throwing his fears behind him, Justin kicked open the door.

As he stepped inside, he was met with darkness. The door swung close behind him, and Justin grabbed the gun he held in his pocket.

"Heather," he shouted, "Are you in here?"

A single light on, and Heather was shown struggling in a chair. Justin gasped, and dropped the gun. He rushed towards Heather, and started at untying her bounds.

"Oh," a voice purred, "That won't be necessary. She's going to die, binds or no binds,"

Justin turned around to see Izzy stepping out of the darkness with his gun in her hand. She was aiming it straight at Justin.

* * *

Noah and Katie stood outside of Katie's apartment, smiling at each other.

"Thanks for the lunch," Katie smiled, and then leaned forward to kiss Noah on the lips. However, the bookworm stopped her, pointing at the door.

"Are you sure we won't be interrupted?" he asked.

Katie waved the threat away, "its fine. I don't care if she sees anymore," she leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend. The kiss lasted for several seconds, and when they parted, Noah raised an eyebrow.

"She must not be home," Noah shrugged, "Good,"

"I'll see you later," Katie nodded, and then watched Noah walk back down the hallway, and round the corner. She stepped into her apartment, only to find several furniture items missing, "What the—"

The sweet girl looked down on the coffee table to see a letter waiting for her. The name on the envelope read "Katie".

* * *

"Why, Izzy?" Justin cried out, "Why are—"

"Shut up," Izzy ordered, and pointed the gun towards the couch, "Sit over there. I have a story to tell,"

The two sat in silence as Izzy moved about the room, waving the gun in the air.

"I met Justin years ago," Izzy said, "And we fell in love. He loved me, and I loved him," she smirked as she saw Justin and Heather exchanging glances, "But then we split up for reasons unmentionable,"

She exchanged a glance with Justin, and winked at him. Heather started to fume in anger, and she struggled to get out of her binds.

"Then I assume he met you," Izzy snapped, pointing the gun at Heather, "You little broad!" she shrieked, "But after you were over, I assumed Justin and I could get back together," she shook her head in disappointment, "But when that fell through, I came mad with revenge,"

Justin stood up.

"Izzy, you don't have to do this. I _loved _you, but now I've moved on. You have to move on too," he said, stepping towards her.

"Shut up!" Izzy shrieked, pointing the gun at him, "I'm not done," Justin sat back down, and Izzy continued, "Then when he came to me with plans, I knew I just had to help him," she let out a deep sigh.

"What are you talking about?" Justin asked, "Who are you talking about?"

Izzy shook her head, "It doesn't matter anymore. What matters right now is that its' all going to be over for you two," she waved the gun madly. She advanced towards Heather, and Justin gasped.

"No!" Justin shouted, rushing forward, "Don't hurt her!"

* * *

Cody leaned forward, "Bridgette, there is something I need to tell you," he said, lowering his voice.

The surfer girl raised an eyebrow, "What is it Cody?"

"The reason why I took the fall for you," Cody said, "It wasn't just because I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me,"

"Then what was it Cody?" Bridgette raised an eyebrow, "What are you trying to tell me?"

"I—"

Bridgette leaned forward, "What is it, Cody?"

"I love you," Cody blurted out.

* * *

Izzy leaned over Heather, pointing the gun to her head. Justin lunged forward, but was met with Izzy turning the gun onto him. She pressed the trigger, and Justin jumped back, narrowly missing the bullet.

The stray bullet hit the fireplace mantle.

"Stop it Izzy! Somebody is going to die!" he cried.

The redhead let out a mad cackle, "That's the plan, Justin," she shrieked, and turned the gun back onto Heather. The damsel in distress turned to Justin, and closed her eyes, preparing for her final seconds.

Just as Izzy raised the gun, and was prepared to shoot Heather in the head, when a bullet flung through the air.

The bullet struck Izzy in the back, and she tumbled back. She looked at Justin with a look of shock as blood spurted out of her chest, where the bullet had gone straight through her. As she scrambled around, she dropped the gun on Heather's head, and the chair tumbled back with Heather in it.

The redhead finally tumbled back once more, and crashed through the window. As she fell through the window, Justin looked over to see Alejandro standing in the doorway, pointing a gun at the spot where Izzy stood.

"She was right," Alejandro said, "Someone was going to die. And it wasn't going to be Heather,"

* * *

_-and this is why I had to leave, Katie. You have to make a choice; Noah or me._

_-Sadie_

Katie gasped as she finished reading the letter left from Sadie. Tears flooded her eyes as she set the letter down.

"She left," she sighed, "Because of me,"

* * *

Justin and Alejandro stood at the window, and saw Izzy's motionless body down on the sidewalk. A crowd was beginning to form around her body, and the two were suddenly interrupted by a noise.

"Ugh,"

The model turned around to see Heather struggling with the chair. Justin rushed to her, and untied the binds, and pulled her out of the chair.

"Help me with her," Justin said to Alejandro. The two hoisted her up, and set her on the couch, "Heather, are you alright?"

Heather blinked, and looked up at Justin. She looked from Alejandro and then back to her husband.

"Who—"

"It's me Justin," Justin said, and reached down to hug her, "It's alright. You're OK now, Heather,"

Heather raised an eyebrow, and sat up on the couch.

"Who are you?" she said, cocking her head to the side.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N – **Merry Christmas! **The Young and the Dramatic: Season Three **will premiere in the spring, and you will all find out what happens! **The Bold and the Famous **will be completed by mid-January, and you'll all find out what happens in Boney Isles!

I thank you all for tuning in everyday to read and review. Hopefully you'll stick around for when season three picks up. Until then, I leave you with these questions: What will become of Heather and Justin? Who will Katie choose? And can Bridgette settle the differences in her life to finally turn it around?

I'd especially like to thank **CharlieHarperFan88 **for helping me with ideas for Heather and Justin! You'll see his ideas come to life next season and several seasons to come. If any of you have any ideas, feel free to PM them to me!

-Reading10


End file.
